The Next Generation
by RayistheMan
Summary: Nate is a calm guy who gets more than he bargained for when he finds out that he has to help several others save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Main Event

**Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfic! Let me know what you think of it! Feel free to comment and leave your reviews! Let me know if there's anything I should improve on! Also, in this fanfic, I'll use some made up cards! I try my best to use all real cards, but where's the fun in that? If I do use a made up card, I'll be sure to underline it and describe it as detailed as I can! Enjoy! **

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! It's time for our final match in our Inizan City Tournament! The winner of the duel will become our next Inizan City Champion!

In the stadium, there were thousands of people sitting in their seats, cheering.

**MC: **Many duelists have entered this tournament and only two remain! These two duelists have worked hard to get this far! They'll now both duke it out, and duel with all their might! Without further ado, let's meet our final contestants in this duel! The first duelists have traveled far to get here! From Dayton, Ohio, put your hands together for NATE TOWNSEND!

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Everyone began cheering for him, especially the girls. A young duelist began walking out of one side of the stadium. The young duelist wore a blue shirt. Underneath his blue shirt was a white long-sleeved thermal shirt. It was suitable for the weather in Inizan City. He also wore blue jeans, and wore black and white shoes. He had black and blue spiky hair and a black Duel Disk on his right arm. The duelist made his way onto his own respective side of the duel arena.

**Girls from the audience:** NATE, WE LOVE YOU!

Nate ignored the shouting.

Two shady looking people in the audience were sitting next to each other. Unlike everyone else, they weren't cheering. One was a male, and the other was a female.

**?: **Is that him? **The female asked.**

**?: **Yes. **The male answered.**

On the other side of the arena, two people were seen talking to one another. One was an older male, and the other was a younger male. The older male was wearing a grey suit, black shoes and a black shirt underneath his suit. He had a matching grey tie too. The younger male had on a similar suit. His suit was silver though. Underneath his suit was a black shirt, and he had black shoes. The older male placed his hands on the younger male's shoulders and began talking.

**?: **Now listen, Alexander. This is it. The final duel. You've come a long way to get here. You can't afford to lose. You're a Skyler. And Skyler's don't lose. Understand?

**Alexander: **Yes, Jason. I won't embarrass the Skyler name.

**Jason: **That's good to hear. Now, get out there and defeat this guy!

Alexander nodded.

**MC: **It's now time to introduce our second duelist! From Eau Claire, Wisconsin, let's hear it for Alexander Skyler!

The crowd began cheering once again, and applauding as Alexander came out from his side of the stadium. He then walked onto the duel arena and stood on the opposite side of Nate's field.

**MC: **Now, we all know the rules in this duel! Both duelists will now meet each other halfway in the arena, and shuffle each other's decks!

Nate and Alexander met each other halfway in the arena and exchanged decks. They then began shuffling.

**Nate: **May the best man win.

Alexander nodded. After shuffling the decks, the two duelists walked back to their own sides.

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, and drew their first five cards.

**MC:** LET THE DUEL BEGIN!

**Nate and Alexander: **Let's duel!

**Nate (LP 4000)** I'll make the first move. *draws* I'll go ahead and summon Fairy Archer (Level 3 ATK:1400/DEF:600) in defense mode. Thanks to the effect of Fairy Archer, once a turn, by not attacking with her, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points for every Light monster on my field. I have one, meaning you lose 400 Life Points.

The small pixie on Nate's field then shot an arrow at Alexander. The arrow struck Alexander in the chest, making him grunt a little. His Life Points dropped by 400.

**Nate:** That's it for me. I'll go ahead and end my turn.

**Alexander:** **(LP 3600) **My draw. *draws* I activate Polymerization. I'm going to fuse Divine Dragon Ragnarok (Level 4 ATK:1500/DEF:1000) and Lord of D. (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:1100) in order to Fusion Summon King Dragun (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:1100). My King Dragun has a special effect which allows me to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand. I can only activate this effect once a turn though.

Alexander went through his hand, picked a card out, and slapped it on his Duel Disk.

**Alexander: **I summon Luster Dragon #2 (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:1400).

Alexander then began laughing.

**Alexander: **You don't stand a chance. King Dragun, get rid of his pathetic pixie. Attack with Fire Scorch!

The long dark orange dragon with blue wings aimed its flute at the pixie creature across the field. Flames then shot out of the head of the flute, and struck the pixie, burning her, and shattering her into pieces. Nate shielded himself from the blast.

**Alexander:** I'm not done. My Luster Dragon #2 will attack your Life Points directly with Emerald Blaze!

The large dragon with spikes of emerald sticking out of its body aimed its head in the air. Once the dragon tilted its head back down, it shot out a stream of flames at Nate. Nate grunted and slid back a few feet from the attack. Nate's Life Points dropped from 4000 to 1600.

Everyone in the stadium watching the duel gasped. There was a lot of commotion among them.

**MC: **Wow! Alexander is off to an impressive start! He took out over half of Nate's Life Points with one attack! One more attack like that, and this duel will be over!

**Jason: ***thinks to himself* There you go, little bro! Keep dueling like this, and you'll have duel won in no time.

**Alexander: **I'm done for this round. So, I'll go ahead and end my turn.

Nate drew his next card, and took a quick look at it.

**Nate: (LP 1600) **I'll place this card face down. That's it.

**Alexander: **That's it?

Alexander drew his next card. Before he could say anything else, Nate pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

**Nate: **I activate my trap Thunder of Ruler!

Bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, and blocked Alexander's entire field, preventing any of his monsters from advancing forward with their attacks.

**Alexander: **What's this about?

**Nate: ***smirking* It's a trap called Thunder of Ruler. I can only activate it during my opponent's Standby Phase. It prevents you from declaring an attack this turn.

**Alexander: ***scoffing* Please. All you've done is stall for time. Since I can't attack this turn, I'll go ahead and perform an Xyz Summon. All I have to do is send monsters on my field to the Graveyard with the same Level, and then I can summon an Xyz monster that has a Rank equal to the Level of the monsters I send to the Graveyard. I'll send King Dragun, and Luster Dragon #2 to the Graveyard, to Xyz Summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum (Rank 6 ATK:2400/DEF:2100). Since I Xyz Summoned my monster using two monsters, it has two Overlay Units. I'll go ahead, and activate the effect of my Dragon King of Atum now. By using an Overlay Unit from it, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck, and make its attack and defense points zero.

Alexander took his Deck out from the slot, and fanned it out, looking for a card.

**Alexander: **The monster that I'll choose to summon is this one.

Alexander chose a card from the Deck, and placed it onto his Duel Disk.

**Alexander: **I summon Tri-Horned Dragon (Level 8 ATK:2800 - 0/DEF:2350-0). Then, I'll go ahead and activate Hieratic Seal of Supremacy from my hand. With this spell card, I can Special Summon a Hieratic monster from my hand. I choose Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord (Level 8 ATK:0/DEF:0).

**Nate: **Both of your monsters have no attack points.

**Alexander:** I didn't summon these two monsters to keep them around, and fight. I'm going to summon another Xyz monster. By sending my Tri-Horned Dragon and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord to the Graveyard, I can build the Overlay Network. I summon Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (Rank 8 ATK:3000/DEF:2400).

The gasps from the crowd got even louder.

**MC: **Unbelievable! Alexander's managed to summon both of his Hieratic Xyz monster's in one turn!

**Alexander: ***smirking* Now that I have my two new monster's out, you'd better come up with something or you're going to lose!

**Nate: ***thinks to himself* _He's right. I need something on this turn._ I draw *draws* I'm going to activate Pot of Greed. This spell card will let me draw two cards from my Deck.

Nate drew two new cards from the top of his Deck.

**Nate: **It's time I turn this duel around. I summon Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:800) in attack mode. Then, I'll activate the spell card Celestial Transformation. With this, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand. The only downside to using this is that my new monster will have half of its attack power. Also, during my End Phase, it'll be destroyed.

**Alexander: **So, in other words, you'll have two useless monsters?

**Nate: **Not necessarily. To show you what I mean, I'm going to summon another Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400 - 700/DEF:800) in attack mode. With these two monsters on my field, I can build the Overlay Network.

Nate sent his two Nova Summoner's to his Graveyard from his field.

**Nate**: I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4 ATK:2500/DEF:2000). With the effect of Utopia, I can negate any attack by using an Overlay Unit. I'll get to that later. As of right now, I'll have Utopia attack and destroy your Dragon King of Atum with Rising Sun Slash!

The white, and gold armored warrior leapt into the air with the assistance of his wings. He pulled out his sword. His sword glowed with a gold aura. The warrior flew towards the blue dragon wearing gold armor and slashed the dragon in half. The dragon then exploded. Alexander lost 100 Life Points from the attack.

**Alexander: **You've managed to destroy my Hieratic Dragon King of Atum. So what? I still have my Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis.

**Nate: **I'll place three cards face down and end my turn.

**Alexander: (LP 3500) ***draws* I draw. I'm going to remove Tri-Horned Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, and Luster Dragon #2 from play. By doing this, I can summon this monster from my hand. I summon Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh (Level 8 ATK:2800/DEF:2000). With my new monster's effect, once a turn, I can remove from play a Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard, and destroy a card on the field. *thinks to himself* _Hmm...He has three face down cards on his field and that Utopia. Which should I destroy? I could go straight for his Utopia, but his face downs cards could stop me. That Utopia only has two Overlay Units. Both of my dragons could get pass that easily. _

The large gold dragon shot out a stream of flames towards a face down card on Nate's field. Nate quickly acted.

**Nate: **I'm activating the trap that you're trying to destroy. I activate the trap card Trap of Darkness. I can only activate this trap if I have 3000 or fewer Life Points. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can have this trap copy the effect of a Normal Trap Card in my grave. I choose Thunder of Ruler. So, in other words, you can't declare an attack this turn. Trap of Darkness will then remove the trap I copied from play.

The same lightning bolts touched down on Alexander's field once again, blocking his monsters from doing anything. Nate's Life Points then dropped down from 1600 to 600.

The stream of flames targeting the card destroyed it.

**Alexander: **Big deal. I have plenty of firepower left. I still have my Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. By using an Overlay Unit, I can Tribute any number of Dragon-Type monsters from my hand and/or my side of the field, and then destroy an equal number of cards on your field. So, I'll get rid of my Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh, and the Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King (Level 6 ATK:0/DEF:0) in my hand.

The gold dragon on Alexander's field vanished into particles. The only card in his hand also got sent to the Graveyard. Suddenly, the huge red dragon with gold armor shot out a large stream of flames toward Nate's remaining face down cards. The cards flipped up, revealing them to be Xyz Veil, and Negate Attack.

**Alexander: ***frustrated* I'll just end my turn.

**Nate: (LP 600) ***draws* My draw. I activate the Equip Spell Card Xyz Unit. I'll equip this card to my Utopia. My Utopia will now receive 200 attack points multiplied by its Rank. Also, this card can be treated as one of my Utopia's Overlay Units whenever I wanna activate his ability. That gives him one more for a total of three. (ATK:2500+800=3300)

**Alexander: **"What?"

**Nate: **Utopia will now slay your dragon. Attack with Rising Sun Slash!

The warrior's sword glowed with a brilliant gold aura. The warrior flew towards the red dragon, and slashed the dragon with its powerful sword. The dragon roared before being destroyed. Alexander took 300 points of damage to his Life Points.

**Nate: **I end my turn.

The crowd that was watching the duel began cheering for Nate for his performance in the duel so far.

**MC: **Impressive! It looks like Nate isn't giving up without a fight! In just only two turns, he's managed to destroy both of Alexander's Xyz monsters. I wonder if Alexander has anything left in that Deck of his!

**Jason: ***thinks to himself* _Alexander, what are you doing? You're supposed to be winning! Not losing! Quit messing around!_

Alexander looked back and saw his brother. His brother didn't look too happy.

**Alexander: ***thinks to himself, while holding his head down*** **_I'm sorry, brother._

**?: **Well, it looks like Nate has fight in him after all. **The female said.**

**?: **If Nate's who Norman says he is, then he should win this duel with no problem. **The male said.**

**?:** It's a good thing we were able to get here and watch this duel. **The female said, turning her head towards the male.**

**?: **Winning this duel won't prove anything. Remember what Norman said. We challenge Nate to a duel, and if he can defeat the both of us, then we'll know for sure that he's the one we've been looking for all this time. **The male said, turning towards the female.**

They then turned their attention back to the duel.

Alexander drew his next card and placed it into one of his unoccupied Spell & Trap Card slots.

**Alexander: (LP 3200) **From my hand, I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror. I can take Fusion Material Monsters from my side of the field and/or in my Graveyard, and remove them from play. Then, I can summon a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster who has those Fusion Material Monsters listed on that monster's text. I'm going to now remove from play the only five Dragon-Type monsters' I have left in my Graveyard. By removing Hieratic Dragon of Setukh, Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum, Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, and Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis in order to Fusion Summon my strongest monster. Five Headed Dragon (Level 12 ATK:5000/DEF:5000)!

**MC: **What's this? He's fusing five dragons together? Ladies' and gentlemen, this is our first time seeing Alexander doing this! Is Nate in trouble? Let's find out!

The gasps from the crowd got even louder as they saw the sight of the giant yellow dragon with five different heads, symbolizing elements.

**Alexander: ***thinks to himself* With my new monster, I'll win this duel! Hopefully, my brother will be proud of me for once.

**Jason: ***thinks to himself* _Impressive, little bro! Now, finish him off!_

**Alexander: ***points at the white and gold armored warrior* Attack with Element Annihilation!

The giant yellow dragon aimed its five head towards the warrior and fired five different streams of elements. There was a stream of flames, water, wind, a dark mystic energy, and a powerful stream of dirt. The five different streams of elements combined, forming a multi-colored blast of energy.

Nate began taking a look at the only card left in his hand. He then discarded it to the Graveyard.

**Nate: **I'm activating the effect of Honest (Level 4 ATK:1100/DEF:1900). Whenever a Light monster on my field battles another monster, I can discard it so that my monster gains attack points equal to the opposing monster's attack points.

The white and gold armored warrior glowed with a brilliant gold aura as its strength increased drastically. (ATK:3300+5000=8300)

**Alexander: **No! This can't be happening! I can't lose!

The warrior, now stronger than ever, raised its glowed sword towards the air, and then flew towards the yellow dragon. While still flying, the warrior used its right hand, and blocked the oncoming blast with ease. The dragon then gave up and all five of its heads quit firing their own elements. The white and gold armored warrior delivered the final blow, slicing the dragon in half. The dragon roared before exploding into millions of pixels. Alexander suffered 3300 points of damage from the counterattack. The duel was over. (Alexander:0/Nate:600)

The image of the white and gold armored warrior disappeared and both duelists' Duel Disks died down. Everyone was in suspense from the ending of the duel.

The MC then cleared his throat.

**MC: **Ladies' and gentlemen, I give you our NEW Inizan City Champion, NATE TOWNSEND!

The crowd roared and began cheering like never before. There was confetti raining from the ceiling, and victorious music playing. Two women then came into the arena and handed Nate a gold trophy.

**MC: **Nate Townsend has came far to win this title! He's dueled with a lot of heart and passion in his previous duels! This wasn't easy! It takes a lot of time and dedication to become a great duelist! Once more, let's hear it for NATE TOWNSEND!

**Girls from crowd: **NATE, WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!

It was the same group of girls from before. This time, instead of ignoring the girls, he smiled at them. There were three fan girls from that group.

**Fan girl #1: **Did you see that? He smiled at me!

**Fan girl #2:** No way! He totally smiled at me!

**Fan girl #3: **Are you girl's blind! _Clearly_ he smiled at me!

Nate held the trophy in one arm, and caught Alexander just before he made his way out of the arena.

**Nate: **Hey, kid.

Alexander turned around.

**Nate: **I just wanted to say good game. You're a good duelist.

Nate then extended his arm to give Alexander a handshake. Alexander smiled a little, and accepted the handshake. Alexander then walked over towards his brother, with his head held down.

**Jason:** Just what were you thinking out there? You were supposed to win!

**Alexander: **I'm sorry. He just got the best of me.

**Jason: **Sorry doesn't cut it. Did you forget that you were a Skyler? What was it that I told you earlier? Skyler's don't lose!

Choosing not to cause too much of a scene, Jason ordered to Alexander to leave with him.

**Jason: **Let's go!

Alexander followed.

In the audience, the shady looking male and female finally stood up after all this time once they saw Nate leaving.

**?: **We must catch up to him right away.** The male said.**


	2. Chapter 2: Proof of Strength

**DeathAngelYugi: Well, even though there's none of the main characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, it doesn't mean that it's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I wanted to use my own characters. Not characters that already been used. **

Back at his home, Nate had just gotten up. He looked at the alarm clock that was next to his bed. It was morning time, approximately 7:39.

**Nate: ***thinking to himself*_ 7:39. I don't have to be at work until 1:00. _

Nate had gotten out of bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and some black short. He walked in the kitchen to get something to eat. He got a bowl out from the cabinet and a cereal box. Nate then poured his cereal in a bowl and got milk from the refrigerator. After getting a spoon, and sitting down to watch a little TV, a knock came to Nate's door. Nate got up to see who it was. He looked through the peephole and saw an old woman standing there.

**Nate: ***sighs*

Nate then opens the door. The older woman was wearing a purple shirt with flowers on it, and a navy blue skirt. Her hair was grey and wrapped up in a bun. She wore navy blue heels too.

**Old woman: **Good morning, Nate. How are you?

**Nate: **I'm fine, Mrs. Kramer. What can I do for you?

**Mrs. Kramer: **I was in the neighborhood, and I just wanted to see how you were. Nothing special.

**Nate: **I appreciate that. I'm fine.

**Mrs. Kramer: **May I come in?

**Nate: **Sure.

Mrs. Kramer then walked into Nate's home. Nate really didn't wanna let Mrs. Kramer in. She talked a lot, and was nosy. After about a half hour of talking, Mrs. Kramer was seen leaving Nate's home.

**Mrs. Kramer: **Oh, there's something else I wanted to ask you. Have you ever found you a girlfriend yet?

**Nate: **No. I told you, I'm not a girlfriend guy.

**Mrs. Kramer: **Oh, come on. You've gotta get out of this house, and go have fun. Talk to some girls.

**Nate: **I do have fun. I have fun dueling.

**Mrs. Kramer: **Dueling? That's no fun. Take a break. You've already become the next Inizan City Champion. What's more to accomplish in dueling?

**Nate: **A lot. Next year is gonna be big. Next year, every duelist that has ever competed in the last ten years will go head to head against each other to see who really deserves to be called the Inizan City Champion. I can't miss that.

**Mrs. Kramer: **Listen here, sonny boy. No girl cares about dueling and championships. I have an idea. I'm going to hook you up on a blind date.

**Nate: **Absolutely not! Not after the last girl you set me up with!

**Mrs. Kramer: **Oh, come on. The last girl was really pretty and classy.

**Nate: **Pretty, yes. Classy, no! I hated her laugh, and in the middle of dinner, she had to prove that she could burp louder than the average man! Do you know how embarrassing that sounds?

**Mrs. Kramer: **Okay. Well, what about that sweet girl that comes in where you work all the time? I believe she's available.

**Nate:** Look, Mrs. Kramer. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I would appreciate it if you didn't. I'm okay.

Mrs. Kramer's happy face turned into a mad face. She then grabbed Nate by the ear and pulled him towards her.

**Nate: **OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

**Mrs. Kramer:** I'm only trying to help, and you tell me not to meddle with your affairs? The least you could do is give it a try! I'm coming back in a week, and when I get here, I wanna see you with a girl! Do I make myself clear?

**Nate: **Crystal clear!

Mrs. Kramer's face immediately turned back to a happy face. She then let go of his ear.

**Mrs. Kramer: **Good! Glad to hear that! Well, see you later! Bye!

Mrs. Kramer then walked back to her car and drove off.

**Nate: **Ow! Did she have to pull my ear so hard?

Nate then shut the door. He checked the time on the microwave. It was 8:16.

**Nate: **I still have plenty of time left. I think I'll take a short nap.

Nate then went back to his room, and went back to sleep in his bed. Nate then woke up, and he checked the time. It was 12:01. Nate swiftly got out of bed.

**Nate: **I'd better get a move on.

Nate got in the shower, and got more cereal before leaving. The time was 12:15. Nate got in his car and left to drive to work. He never liked to be late for work. After a half hour of driving, Nate finally pulled up in a driveway. He worked at a game and video store. He made sure his car was locked. He walked inside, and saw that there were a lot of people inside.

**Nate: ***thinks* _Oh, I am so not prepared for this._

Nate clocked in at exactly 1:00, and began working. It was a pretty busy day. So, whenever Nate got a chance to rest, he enjoyed that little time that he had.

**Guy: **Hey! You won the Inizan City Championship yesterday, didn't you?

**Nate: **Yes, I did.

**Guy: **Dude, you were so cool! I loved the way you used that Utopia card!

Nate smiled.

**Nate: **Thanks.

Nate never got so full of himself. He wasn't the kind of person to act conceited or brag about anything.

**Guy: **Can I have your autograph?

**Nate: ***nodded* Yes.

**Guy: **Cool.

The guy handed Nate a book to sign, and a pen. Nate signed the book. The guy got really excited.

**Guy: **Oh, man! I can't wait to show my friends! Thanks!

The guy then left out of the store.

**Nate: ***thinking*_Wow. It's not like I'm famous or anything._

After some time, a girl came into the store. This girl had long blonde hair. She also had on a dark blue shirt, white capris and white shoes.

**Girl: **Hello, Nate!

**Nate: **Hey, Kimberley.

**Kimberley: **Working hard, or hardly working?

**Nate: **A little of both. It was pretty busy when I first got here. Now, it's like a ghost town in here.

**Kimberley: ***smiles* I see. Well, I just came here to get a few movies.

**Nate: **Okay.

You could tell Kimberley was a little nervous. She had a crush on Nate for a long time. Nate never felt anything for her. After another two hours of working, it was time to close. It was Nate's responsibility to close, so he was the last to leave. Upon walking back to his car, Nate noticed two people leaning up against his car. A male and a female. They both had Duel Disks. The male had short black hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black buttoned up shirt over it. The buttoned up shirt was open. He wore blue jeans and black shoes. The female had long red hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a lime green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

**Nate**: Excuse me. You're leaning up against my car.

**?: **You're Nate Townsend, are you not?** The male asked.**

**Nate: **Yes, I am. What do you want? An autograph?

**?: **No. We came here to duel you.** The female replied.**

**Nate: **Why?

**?: **First off, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Jacob Richardson.** The male said.**

**?: **And my name is Anarra Tagawa.** The female said.**

**Jacob: **We're here to duel you just to see if you have what it takes.

**Nate: **To see if I have what it takes for what?

**Jacob: **Something far greater than you could ever imagine.

**Nate: ***frustrated* What do you mean? I want real answers.

**Jacob: **All in due time. As for right now, duel us.

**Nate: **Two on one seems a little unfair, don't you think?

**Jacob: **This won't be a handicap duel. You'll duel us individually.

**Nate: **Oh. I don't have my Duel Disk though. I left it back at-

**Anarra: **We took care of that.

Jacob was holding another Duel Disk. He then tossed it to Nate. Nate caught it. The trio then went to a nearby park, so that they could have room to duel. It was Nate vs. Jacob first. Anarra was standing on the sidelines.

**Nate: ***thinking* _I'm not sure what these two really want. I guess I'll just have to see._

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, and put their Decks in the slots.

**Nate and Jacob: **Let's duel!

**Jacob: (LP 4000) **I'll go first. *draws* I'll start by summoning Pyramid Turtle (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:1400) to the field in attack mode. I'll then lay one card face down and end my turn.

**Nate: (LP 4000) **It's my turn then. I draw. *draws* I'll summon Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK: 1400/DEF:800) in attack mode.

**Nate: **I'll then have my Nova Summoner destroy your Pyramid Turtle.

The Nova Summoner on Nate's field then charged for the turtle with the pyramid on its back, and destroyed it. Jacob lost 200 Life Points.

Jacob then took his Deck out from its slot.

**Jacob: **Well, since you destroyed my monster, its effect now activates. I get to choose a Zombie-Type monster from my Deck, and summon it to the field as long as it has 2000 or fewer defense points.

Jacob finally chose a card, and slapped it onto his Duel Disk.

**Jacob:** I summon this monster. It goes by the name of Ryu Kokki (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

**Nate:** *thinks to himself* _Hm. I walked right into that. _I'll end my turn with a face down card.

**Jacob: (LP 3800)** It's my turn once again. I draw. *draws* I'll summon this monster to the field now. I call upon the power of my Regenerating Mummy (Level 4 ATK:1800/DEF:1500). I'll now activate the spell card Overpowering Eye. I choose a Zombie-Type monster on my field with 2000 attack points or less. This turn only, that monster can attack your Life Points directly.

Nate then braced himself for the future oncoming attacks.

**Jacob: ***pointing* Regenerating Mummy will attack you directly now.

The mummy on Jacob's field disappeared and then reappeared onto Nate's field in front of him. The mummy struck Nate in the chest. Nate lost 1800 Life Points. The mummy reappeared back onto Jacob's field.

**Jacob: **Ryu Kokki, it's your turn. Attack and destroy that Nova Summoner.

The creature made completely out of skull heads rushed over towards Nate's monster and crushed it with its fist. Nate loses an additional 1000 Life Points. Nate took his Deck out from its slot.

**Nate: **Just like your Pyramid Turtle, when destroy in battle, my Nova Summoner lets me summon a monster from my Deck. This monster has to be a Fairy-Type monster and have 1500 attack points or less.

Nate then searched through his Deck and found the desired card.

**Nate: **I choose my second Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:800).

**Jacob: **Very well. I end my turn.

**Nate: (LP 1200) **My draw. Here goes. *draws* I summon Marauding Captain (Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:400) to the field in defense mode.

**Jacob: ***thinks to himself* _A non-Light monster?_

**Nate: **Whenever Marauding Captain is Normal Summoned, his effect lets me summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Goblin Attack Force (Level 4 AT:2300/DEF:0). Now that I have two Level 4 monsters on the field, I can build the Overlay Network. I'll send my Goblin Attack Force, and Nova Summoner to the Graveyard to summon Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4 ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

**Jacob: ***thinks to himself* _It's that monster of his._

**Nate: **As you know, my Utopia receives two Overlay Units since I used two monsters. Now, I'm going to have my Utopia attack, and destroy your mummy.

The white and gold armored warrior took out its sword, and raised it towards the sky. The sword glowed with a gold aura. The warrior flew towards the mummy, and slashed the mummy in half. The mummy was destroyed. Jacob lost 700 Life Points.

**Nate: ***thinks to himself* _He still has that Ryu Kokki on his field. It could pose as a problem. After all, whenever it battles a Warrior or a Spellcaster-Type monster, it'll destroy that monster automatically. _I activate the spell card Share The Pain. This spell card lets me Tribute a monster of mine so that my opponent will have to Tribute one too. I choose my Marauding Captain.

The battered warrior wearing armor and wielding two swords vanished into particles.

**Nate: **You have no choice but to Tribute Ryu Kokki.

**Jacob: **Very well.

The creature made completely out of skull heads vanished into particles as well.

**Nate:** I end my turn.

**Jacob: (LP 3100) **My turn. I draw. *draws* I activate Pot of Greed. This spell card will let me draw twice more. *draws two more cards* I'll now activate the Field Spell Card Zombie World. This field spell turns every monster on the field and in our Graveyards into Zombie-Type monsters.

The duel field turned into a dark, desolate wasteland. There were dead trees surrounding the duelists.

**Jacob: **Next up is the monster Zombie Master (Level 4 ATK:1800/DEF:0). With his ability, I can discard a Monster Card in my hand to the Graveyard and select a Level 4 or below Zombie-Type monster in either of our Graveyards and summon it to my field. I'm discarding Plaguespreader Zombie (Level 2 ATK:400/DEF:200) just to summon it right back to my field. Now, I'm going to tune my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level 4 Zombie Master to Synchro Summon Doomkaiser Dragon (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:1500).

**Anarra: ***thinks to herself* _It's been a while since Jacob's used that monster._

**Jacob: **Whenever Doomkaiser Dragon shows up, its effect activates. Its effect lets me summon a Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard. I choose Goblin Attack Force (ATK:2300/DEF:0). This is the perfect opportunity to activate my trap. I activate Trap of the Imperial Tomb. Whenever I Special Summon a Zombie from my opponent's grave to my field, I can destroy two cards on your field. I choose Utopia and your face down.

A dark aura surrounded Nate's face down card, and his Utopia.

**Nate:** Not so fast. I'm going to activate my face down. It's called Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the effect of your trap, and destroy it.

The dark aura that surrounded Nate's monster was expelled by an unknown force. Nate's Life Points dropped to 200.

**Anarra: ***thinks to herself* _Interesting._

**Jacob: **Impressive. I still have this spell card in my hand. Gift of the Martyr. By Tributing Goblin Attack Force, I can add its attack points to my Doomkaiser Dragon.

The league of goblins on Jacob's field vanished into particles. The strength of the large grey dragon on Jacob's field increased. (ATK:2400+2300=4700)

**Jacob: ***thinks to himself* _He has no other option but to use an Overlay Unit and negate my attack. I may as well go ahead, and get him to use off of them up. _My Doomkaiser Dragon will attack with Thunderforce Strike!

The large grey dragon opened its mouth, revealing powerful orange energy. The dragon fired a ball of orange energy at the warrior across the field.

**Nate: **I'm activating the effect of my Utopia. By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack. Rising Sun Shield!

The white and gold armored warrior then used its right wing to create an impenetrable shield to negate the attack.

**Jacob: ***thinks to himself* _Just as I thought._ It's still my turn. I'm going to equip my Doomkaiser Dragon with the Equip Spell Card Violet Crystal. Violet Crystal raises my DoomKaiser Dragon's strength by 300.

The large grey dragon glowed with a purple aura as its strength rose up a bit. (ATK:4700+300=5000/DEF:1500+300=1800)

**Jacob: **Now that it's the end of my turn, my Gift of the Martyr's effect wears off. (ATK:5000-2300=2700)

**Nate: (LP 200) **My turn now. I draw. *draws* *thinks to himself* _This duel should be over on this turn. _I summon Fairy Archer (Level 3 ATK:1400/DEF:600) in defense mode. I can activate my Fairy Archer's effect now. During my Main Phase, I can inflict 400 points of damage to your Life Points for every Light monster on my field. I have two Light monsters.

The pixie on Nate's field aimed for Jacob's chest and shot an arrow for him. The arrow struck Jacob in the chest. Jacob lost 800 Life Points.

**Nate: **Now, I'm going to have Utopia attack your Doomkaiser Dragon.

The white and gold armored warrior flew towards the large grey dragon with its swords glowing.

**Jacob**: **(LP 2300) ***with an eyebrow raised* Are you trying to lose on purpose?

**Nate: **I'm going to use up the last of my Utopia's Overlay Units. I'm removing it to negate the attack. Rising Sun Shield.

The warrior created a gold barrier in front of the large grey dragon. The warrior struck the barrier.

**Jacob:** Why would you negate your own attack and use up your last Overlay Unit? That makes no sense.

Nate then picked out a card from his hand, and showed it to Jacob.

**Nate: **I'm activating the spell card Double or Nothing! Whenever a monster's attack is negated, I can target that monster and have it attack again. That monster's attack points will also be doubled. Utopia will now attack again. Rising Sun Slash! (ATK:2500x2=5000)

The white and gold armored warrior flew towards the dragon with its glowed sword again. The warrior easily sliced the dragon in half. The dragon let out a horrific roar before being destroyed. Jacob's Life Points hit zero. (Jacob:0/Nate:200)

The image of the white and gold armored warrior vanished. Both duelists Duel Disks died down. Jacob walked over to the sidelines. Anarra walked over to the same spot that Jacob was in, and powered up her Duel Disk. Nate did the same thing.

**Both Anarra and Nate:** Let's duel!

**Anarra: (LP 4000) **Ladies first. I draw. *draws* I'll start by summoning Rapid-Fire Magician (Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1200) in attack mode. Next, I'll activate the spell card Magical Blast. For every Spellcaster on my field, I can deal 200 points of damage to my opponent.

A blast of green energy shot out of the spell card image and struck Nate. His Life Points were left at 3800.

**Anarra: **My Rapid-Fire Magician's effect activates whenever I activate a Normal Spell Card. He deals an extra 400 points of damage to my opponent.

The mage wielding two grey staves fired a blast of red energy towards Nate. Nate grunted a bit. His Life Points dropped to 3400.

**Anarra: **I'll end with a face down.

**Nate: (LP 3400) **I draw. *draws* I'll start by activating the Field Spell Card The Sanctuary in the Sky. As long as this card stays in play, any Battle Damage I would take involving my Fairy-Type monsters goes to zero. Next, I'll summon Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:800) in attack mode. Then, I'll go ahead and have Nova Summoner attack your mage.

The Nova Summoner on Nate's field charged for the mage wielding two staves. The mage aimed its right staff towards Nova Summoner and fired a swirl of flames from it. The flames devoured the orange reef looking creature, and shattered it into pieces.

**Nate: **Since my Nova Summoner is a Fairy-Type monster, my field spell reduces my damage to nothing. Also, since Nova Summoner was destroyed, I can summon a new monster from my Deck. If I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, I can summon Airknight Parshath (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400) from my Deck instead. It's still my Battle Phase, so my Airknight Parshath will now attack your mage and destroy it with Divine Slash.

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field, and slashed the mage across his chest. The mage shattered into pieces. Anarra lost 300 points from the attack.

**Nate:** Since Airknight Parshath inflicted damage, I can draw a card from my Deck. *draws* I end my turn.

**Anarra: (LP 3700) **I draw. *draws* From my hand, I'm going to activate the spell Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half my Life Points, I can summon Dark Magician (Level 7 ATK:2500/DEF:2100) from my Deck.

A new mage showed up onto Anarra's field. He wore a purple outfit. In his right hand was a green staff. Anarra's Life Points were now 1850.

**Nate: ***thinks to himself*_ Dark Magician? I've never actually seen one of these in a duel before. Nate then cracked a smile. *thinks to himself* It's going to be a real honor taking this monster down._

**Anarra: (LP 1850) **Now, I'm going to activate Thousand Knives. I can only activate this spell if I have Dark Magician on my field. It'll let me destroy a monster on your field, like that Airknight Parshath.

Hundreds of knives appeared behind Dark Magician. The mage commanded the knives with his staff, and the knives charged for the half elf, half horse creature, and destroyed it upon contact.

**Anarra: ***pointing*Now that you're wide open, my Dark Magician will attack you directly with Dark Magic Attack!

The mage wearing the purple outfit fired a blast of green and black energy from his staff. The blast struck Nate and made him slide back a few feet. His Life Points dropped from 3400 to 900.

Anarra: That's it for this turn.

**Nate: (LP 900) **Here goes. I draw. *draws* I'm going to activate a spell from my hand. It's called Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.

The field then changed again. The two were in what seemed like a church. There was now a throne behind Nate. There were also huge red drapes everywhere, statues, and flowers.

**Nate: **Thanks to this spell, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Fairy from my hand, no matter how powerful it is. I summon Guardian Angel Joan (Level 7 ATK:2800/DEF:2000).

**Anarra: ***thinks*_Hmm._

**Nate: **My Guardian Angel is one of my favorite monsters. Not just because how strong she is, but because of her ability. Whenever I destroy one of my opponent's monsters with her, my Life Points will increase by the attack points of the destroyed monster.

**Jacob: ***thinks to himself* _So, he'll get everything back that Dark Magician took away._

**Nate: ***pointing* Attack her Dark Magician with Angel Blast!

The woman wearing the white dress created a huge ball of gold energy in her hands and fired it towards the mage in the purple outfit. The mage cried out before exploding into pieces. Anarra lost 300 Life Points. Nate gained 2500 Life Points via Guardian Angel Joan's effect.

**Nate: (LP 3400) **It's your move now.

**Anarra: (LP 1550) ***thinks* _Dark Magician, your fall won't be in vain_. I draw. *draws* I activate Monster Reborn. I'm going to summon back Dark Magician to my field. Then, I'll summon the Tuner monster Night's End Sorcerer (Level 2 ATK:1300/DEF:400). Now, I'm going to activate Level Tuning, decreasing the Level of all my monsters by one, until the End Phase. Dark Magician (Level 7-1=6) Night's End Sorcerer (Level 2-1=1) Now, I'm going to tune my Level one Night's End Sorcerer with my Level six Dark Magician to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Level 7 ATK:400/DEF:1800)! Since Arcanite Magician was Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters. For every Spell Counter on my new mage, he gains 1000 attack points.

Two green orbs appeared in front of the mage, and got sucked into his chest. (ATK:400+2000=2400)

**Nate: **Your monster only has 2400.

**Anarra:** Don't worry. My Arcanite Magician will be strong enough to wipe out the remainder of your Life Points. I'm going to activate my trap card. It's known as Pitch-Black Power Stone. When activated, it gains three Spell Counters. I can now use the effect of my trap to move one counter from it to a card on the field. I choose Arcanite Magician.

A green orb came out of the trap card image and went into the mage's back, increasing his attack points by another 1000. (ATK:2400+1000=3400)

**Anarra: **Arcanite Magician has a special ability that you should know about. By removing a counter from anywhere on the field, I can destroy a card. I'll remove another counter from Pitch-Black Power Stone to destroy your Guardian Angel Joan.

A green orb disappeared from the trap card image. Arcanite Magician commanded the orb with his staff. The orb went straight for the woman wearing the white dress. The woman exploded into pieces. Nate shield himself from the blast.

**Nate: ***thinks to himself* _Well, there she goes._

**Anarra: **You have nothing on your field to defend yourself. My Arcanite Magician will now finish this. Attack with Scepter Blast!

Reacting to Anarra's command, the mage launched a sphere of green energy from its black staff straight for Nate.

**Jacob: ***thinking* It's over.

**Nate: **I'm activating the effect of Kuriboh (Level 1 ATK:300/DEF:200) in my hand. By discarding it, I can reduce Battle Damage from one attack to zero.

A small, brown fur ball creature appeared in front of Nate and took the oncoming green blast for him. Nate was unharmed.

**Jacob: ***thinking*Hm. Didn't see that coming.

**Anarra: **Well, I guess you survived this round. Next turn, you won't be so lucky. I'm removing my last counter from Pitch-Black Power Stone to destroy your Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.

The mage commanded the last green orb from the trap card to strike the field. Suddenly, there was explosion. The explosion made everyone cover their eyes. When everyone opened their eyes, they noticed that the field changed back to the way it was before. The brown building was still behind Nate and there were still clouds surrounding the duelists.

**Anarra: **Since your spell is gone, you can't Special Summon any other high level fairies. I'll end right here.

**Nate: **(LP 3400) It's my turn. I draw. *draws* It's time for me to end this duel. I summon Chaos-End Master (Level 3 ATK:1500/DEF:1000) to the field. Next, I'll activate Celestial transformation, letting me call forth another monster from my hand, as long as I halve its attack points. I summon Radiant Jeral (Level 4 ATK:1000 -500/DEF:2000) in attack mode. Now, I'm going to tune my Level three Chaos-End Master with my Level four Radiant Jeral to Synchro Summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern (Level 7 ATK:2100/DEF:2000). If my Life Points are higher than yours, then my Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference. (ATK:2100+1850=3950)

**Anarra: **Your beast can defeat my Arcanite Magician now.

**Nate: **That's right. And thanks to my Radiant Jeral, whenever I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field and it gets sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points. (LP 4400) Since my Life Points went up, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's power goes up. (ATK:3950+1000=4950) Now, finish this duel with Eternal Awakening!

The silver sea serpent creature opened its mouth, revealing a ball of powerful white energy. The sea serpent roared as it released the blast. The blast made its way for the mage, who could do nothing but stand there and watch as it was about to be destroyed. The blast connected, and shattered the monster into pieces. Anarra's Life Points hit zero. (Anarra:0/Nate:4400)

The image of the sea serpent creature vanished, and both duelists Duel Disks died down. Anarra went to go stand back over to Jacob's side. They then walked away.

**Nate: **Hey! Wait up.

Nate then ran towards the two. They stopped but didn't turn around.

**Nate: **Why did you two need to duel me? And what did you mean by me being a part of something greater than I could ever imagine?

**Jacob: **All in due time. Until then, farewell.

The duo then continued walking after Jacob's words. Nate only stood there, watching them.

**Nate: ***thinking*_Well, that was strange._


	3. Chapter 3: Life Lessons

It was a nice day outside today. Nate was seen jogging along the sidewalk. He always enjoyed exercising. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

**Nate: ***thinking* _All I have to do is make it home, and I'll be done for today._

Nate then ran up to his house. He jogged for about an hour earlier that same morning. This was his second jog for today. After walking in the front door, he went straight for the shower. After ten minutes of showering, he came out and got dressed in his usual everyday clothes. After making something to eat, he sat there on his couch and watched a little TV. Nate then heard knocking at his door.

**Nate: ***thinking. _Why is it whenever I try to relax, someone wants to bother me_?*

Nate then looked through the peephole and noticed two guys standing there. They were both wearing suits. Nate then opened the door. It was a younger male, and an older male. The older male didn't look too happy, and the younger male looked a little sad, and had a Duel Disk on his arm.

**Nate:** I know you guys. You're Alexander. The kid that I faced in the last match in the Inizan City Championship, and you're Jason, his older brother.

**Jason: **That's right! You got lucky in that duel, but you won't be so lucky this time!

**Nate: ***raised an eyebrow* What do you mean?

**Jason: **My brother is here to duel you again!

**Nate: **Duel me again? But why? And how did you find out where I lived?

**Jason: **You humiliated my brother in that duel, and he's here to challenge you again to prove that it was nothing but a fluke!

Nate then took a look at Alexander. He noticed that Alexander looked sad.

**Nate:** He doesn't look too upset to me. It seems like the only one who has a problem with him losing is you. So, this isn't about how he feels. It's about how you feel. Why don't you just duel me?

**Jason: ***cackling* You wouldn't last three rounds with me!

**Nate: **Why don't we just find out then?

**Jason: **You're probably right! He'll probably just embarrass us both again!

**Nate: **Okay, that's not right! Your brother is a good duelist! I just got the upper hand!

**Jason: **Good doesn't cut it! He needs to be better!

**Nate: **Says who?

**Jason: **Says me! If he wants to become an awesome duelist like me, then he's gonna need to become more than just a mediocre duelist! *looking at Alexander* Hand me that Duel Disk!

Alexander gave it to Jason. Jason strapped it on his arm, and was ready to duel. Nate went to get his Duel Disk and Deck, which wasn't too far from him.

The trio then went to a nearby parking lot. The place was shut down a long time ago, so they didn't have to worry about any cars or anyone parking there. As they were preparing, they got a few spectators.

**Guy #1: **Isn't that Nate Townsend?

**Guy #2:** Yeah. He rules! This duel is going to be awesome!

**Jason: ***cackling* It's good that we have witnesses. I'll defeat you in this duel, and expose you for what you really are. Lucky.

**Nate: **If you say so.

**Both Nate and Jason: **Duel!

**Jason: (LP 4000) **I'll go first in this duel! *draws* I'll go ahead and summon Evoltile Odonto (Level:2 ATK:500/DEF:1200) in defense. Whenever I Normal Summon this monster, I can Special Summon an Evolsaur monster from my hand. I summon Evolsaur Terias (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:600)! Since I summoned Evolsaur Terias by the effect of an Evoltile monster, it loses 500 attack points. (ATK:2400-500=1900)

**Nate: ***thinking* _Why would he weaken his own monster?_

**Jason: **Now, I'm going to activate Primordial Soup. Once a turn, during my Main Phase, I can shuffle up to two Evolsaur monsters back to my Deck, and draw the same number of cards equal to the number of cards I returned. I'll place one card face down. That ends my turn.

**Nate: **I draw. *draws* *thinks to himself* Hmm. I only have one monster in my hand that I can summon right now. He's not strong enough to destroy his Terias, but I can always get rid of that defense. I summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky (Level 4 ATK:1300/DEF:1000). I'll now have Absorbing Kid from the Sky attack your Evoltile Odonto.

The short, chubby kid on Nate's field attacked with a small blast of light and destroyed the orange and purple creature on Jason's field.

**Nate: **My Absorbing Kid from the Sky now gives me Life Points equal to the Level of the destroyed monster multiplied by 300. Nate gained 600 Life Points.

**Nate: (LP 4600) **Then, I'll end with two face down cards.

**Jason: **Fine then! I draw! *draws* My Primordial Soup will now let me shuffle two Evolsaur monsters from my hand to my Deck. I'll return Evolsaur Elias and Evolsaur Darwino to Deck, shuffle and draw two cards.

Jason shuffled to the two cards in his Deck. He drew two more cards and grinned.

**Jason: **I summon Evoltile Najasho (Level 1 ATK:100/DEF:2000) in attack mode. I'll then activate the spell card Evo-Force. This will let me Tribute an Evoltile monster and summon an Evolsaur monster from my Deck and it'll be treated as if it were summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster.

Jason took his Deck out of its slot, and fanned it out. He placed the card he chose on his Duel Disk.

**Jason: **I choose Evolsaur Diplo (Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:800)! Since my Diplo was summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, and can destroy one of your spell or trap cards!

The purple long necked dinosaur charged for Nate's face down card. It raised its front right leg, ready to crush the card. The dinosaur stomped on the card, revealing it to be Negate Attack.

**Nate: ***thinks* _Well, there goes that._

**Jason: **I can also activate the effect of my Evoltile Najasho. Whenever it's Tributed, I can Special Summon an Evolsaur monster from my Deck.

Jason then took his Deck back out, and fanned it out again. He chose a card and slapped it onto his Duel Disk.

**Jason: **I'll summon this monster! It goes by the name of Evolsaur Darwino (Level 5 ATK:2200/DEF:700)! Whenever Darwino is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, I can choose a monster on the field, and increase its Level by up to two. I choose Darwino itself. I'll increase its Level by one. (Level 5+1=6) Now, I'm going to activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction! This increases the attack points of all Fire monsters by 500 and lowers their defense points by 400!

A large volcano appeared behind Jason. The volcano erupted and shot out lava.

Evolsaur Diplo (ATK:1600+500=2100/DEF:800-400=400) Evolsaur Darwino (ATK:2200+500=2700/DEF:700-400=300) Evolsaur Terias (ATK:1900+500=2400/DEF:600-400=200)

Nate braced himself for the future oncoming attacks. Jason began chuckling.

**Jason: **Feel the power of all three of my dinosaurs! Don't worry! This won't hurt a bit!

The purple long necked dinosaur charged for Nate again and destroyed the short, chubby kid with wings. Nate shielded himself from the attack, but still lost 800 Life Points. The Evolsaur Terias on Jason's field then charged for Nate. The ground began shaking as the Tyrannosaurus Rex ran towards him. Nate was struck by the attack, and slid back a few feet, while grunting. His Life Points dropped to 1400. The flying creature then attacked last, ready to finish of Nate's Life Points.

**Nate: **I activate Enchanted Javelin! This trap will increase my Life Points by the amount of your attacking monster's attack points!

Nate glowed with a white aura as his Life Points went up by 2700, only to be knocked right back down to 1400 because of the attack. Nate slid back a few more feet.

**Jason: **Grr...You're just stalling! You're going to lose!

Alexander, with a worried look on his face, stood on the sidelines, watching the duel with other spectators. As they duel was progressing, at least 20 other people came to watch. Jason then took the Evolsaur Darwino and Evolsaur Terias on his Duel Disk, and placed the two monsters in his Graveyard.

**Jason: **I'm going to now build the Overlay Network! By sending two Level 6 monsters to my grave, I can summon Evolzar Solda (Rank 6 ATK:2600+500=3100/DEF:1000-400=600)! Jason With my new beast, you don't stand a chance! I'll prove to you that your victory against my little bro was mere luck!

**Nate: (LP 1400) ***thinking. What's with this guy?* I draw. *draws* I'll activate a spell from my hand. Cards from the Sky. I can remove from play a Light Fairy-Type monster in my hand, and draw two cards.

Nate looked at the Majestic Mech – Goryu in his hand, and smirked.

**Nate: ***thinking* _I'm gonna get you back soon._ *removes monster from play, and draws two more cards*

**Nate: **I summon The Unhappy Maiden (Level 1 ATK:0/DEF:100) in defense mode. That's it.

**Jason: ***laughing* That's all? This'll be easier than I thought! I draw. *draws* Now, my Evolsaur Diplo, take out his monster.

The purple long necked dinosaur charged for the girl with red hair and wearing a blue dress.

**Jason: **And now my...huh? What I am I at the end of my Battle Phase? I didn't end it!

**Nate:** No, but my Unhappy Maiden did. When destroyed in battle, she immediately ends your Battle Phase.

**Jason: **Fine, I'll just end my turn.

**Nate: ***draws* I'll place a monster face down and a card face down. That's it.

**Jason: **I draw! *draws* Evolsaur Diplo, attack!

The purple dinosaur with the long neck attacked again, and charged for the face down monster. The monster was revealed to be a small pink creature with innocent eyes, dimples, and a happy face. The dinosaur stomped on the monster, but somehow the monster was able to maneuver itself from under the dinosaur's foot, unharmed. Its razor teeth showed and its eyes changed from being innocent to angry. The pink monster then flew towards Jason and bit him in his right arm.

**Jason: **Ahh! What was that?

**Nate: ***smirking* It was the effect of Marshmallon (Level 3 ATK:300/DEF:500). Whenever it's attacked while face down, my opponent loses 1000 Life Points. It may look cute but it packs a pretty neat ability. And if you're wondering why it's still here, it's because it can't be destroyed in battle.

**Jason: (LP 3000) **Fine. I end my turn.

**Nate: **Okay. My move now. *draws* *thinks. _Cestus of Dagla. Good card. If I use Miraculous Descent to summon Majestic Mech – Goryu back, I can equip it with Cestus of Dagla and give it an attack point boost.* _I activate Miraculous Descent, summoning a removed from play Fairy-Type monster of my choice. I choose my only one, Majestic Mech - Goryu (Level 8 ATK:2900/DEF:1800)!

**Jason: **I hate to rain on your parade, but that won't be happening! Not while I have my Evolzar Solda and an Overlay Unit I can use! By removing one, I can negate the Special Summon of a monster of yours!

The large, blue pterodactyl on Jason's field glowed with a bright blue aura. Majestic Mech – Goryu vanished from the field in gold particles.

**Nate: ***thinking* _Oh, great. Now, I have nothing to defeat his monster._

**Jason: **Did you honestly think that I was going to allow that? Most of your deck focuses on being able to Special Summon monsters.

**Nate: **That's not the only thing that I'm able to do though. I'm Tributing my Marshmallon in order to summon Airknight Parshath (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400). Now, I'm going to boost his points with Cestus of Dagla. This Equip Spell Card increases my Airknight Parshath's points by 500. (ATK:1900+500=2400) *thinking_. If I can't take out his Evolzar Solda this turn, I can at least destroy his Diplo.*_ Attack his Evolsaur Diplo!

**Jason: **I'm activating my spell card Evo-Miracle! I can target any monster on my side of the field that was summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, and prevent it from being destroyed this turn!

**Nate: **That may be, but you're still taking damage.

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field and stabbed the purple dinosaur in its side. The purple dinosaur wasn't destroyed though. Jason lost 300 Life Points from the attack. Nate gained 300 Life Points.

**Nate: (LP 1700) **Oh, yeah. Cestus of Dagla also gives me Life Points to the amount of damage I inflict to you using my Airknight Parshath. And since I inflicted damage, I can draw a card from my Deck. *draws* I'll end with a face down.

**Jason: (LP 2700) **I draw! *draws* It's time I end this duel, once and for all! First, I'll summon Evolsaur Cerato (Level 4 ATK:1900+500=2400/DEF:1400-400=1000)! Now, by sending Diplo and Cerato to the grave, I can build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Evolzar Laggia (Rank 4 ATK: 2400+500=2900/DEF:2000-400=1600)!

**Alexander: ***thinking* _Oh, no! Not that one!_

**Jason: ***laughing* I hope you're ready to lose! You won't survive with my Laggia around! Its effect can negate just about anything! First, I'll raise the strength of my Solda by 300 with the Equip Spell Card Raise Body Heat! (ATK:3100+300=3400/DEF:600+300=900) Evolzar Solda, attack his Airknight Parshath now!

The large blue pterodactyl came flying down towards the half elf, half horse creature. Nate pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

**Nate: **I activate my trap Mirror Force.

**Jason: **That's exactly what I was waiting for! My Laggia's effect kicks in! By removing two Overlay Units, I can negate the summon of a monster, or a spell or trap!

The trap card image on Nate's field shattered into pieces.

**Nate: **I got you to use up the only two Overlay Units your Laggia had, meaning you can't stop me from doing anything else. I'm activating the effect of Honest (Level 4 ATK:1100/DEF:1900) in my hand.

**Jason: **You've gotta be kidding me! Not that again!

**Nate: **My Airknight Parshath gains attack points equal to those of your Solda's. (ATK:2400+3400=5800)

The half elf, half horse creature slashed the pterodactyl in the stomach as it swooped down. The pterodactyl roared before it was shattered into pieces. Jason lost 2400 Life Points. Nate gained 2400 Life Points.

**Nate: (LP 3800) **Since my Airknight Parshath inflicted damage, I also get to draw a card. *draws*

**Jason: (LP 300) **This duel isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! You may've outsmarted me, but I still have my Evolzar Laggia!

**Nate: **What's with you? Dueling me just so you can prove nothing?

**Jason: **The reason why I'm dueling you is so that I can show my brother what real dueling is all about! Obviously, he knows nothing about that! Otherwise, he wouldn't have lost!

**Nate: **Just because he lost doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make me better than he is. There's nothing he can do but keep training. You have no right to belittle him like that.

**Jason: **Look, that's my brother and I'll do whatever I please! He needs to learn that in this family, we don't have failures! He needs motivation!

**Nate: **What kind of brother yells at his younger brother just for losing one lousy duel? It anything, you should encourage him to do better and keep training. Not yell it at him. He's a human being. If you keep treating him like this, then you're going to lose him.

**Jason: ***lightly chuckles* I highly doubt that. He's not going anywhere. He has nowhere else to go.

Nate then takes a look at Alexander. Alexander had that same sad look on his face.

**Alexander: **It's true.

**Jason: **Everyone here watching may think that I'm being hard on him. I am. But in the end, it'll all pay off. You'll thank me later, bro.

**Nate: **I don't believe that.

**Jason: **What's that?

**Nate: **Yelling at someone isn't going to make things better. You're not helping the situation. I'm quite sure Alexander feels the same way.

Jason looked back at his brother. Alexander nodded.

**Alexander: **He's right. I don't like it when you yell at me.

**Nate: **You know what I bet? I bet this isn't even what he wants to do. I bet the only reason he even duels is because you made him get into it. Not for him, but for you.

**Jason: **Of course he loves to duel. He told me himself that he wanted to get into it.

**Alexander:** I lied.

Jason turned back around in shock.

**Jason: **What did you say?

**Alexander: **I'm sorry but I lied about wanting to become a duelist.

**Jason: **But why? You told me that you wanted to be like me.

**Alexander: **I only said that because you loved dueling. Remember how you use to love dueling just for the fun of it? Remember that day you asked if I wanted to learn how to duel? Well, I only said yes because I didn't wanna say no and disappoint you.

**Jason: **So…all this time, you were just pretending to like dueling?

**Alexander: **I'm sorry.

Alexander then started to get teary eyed. Jason was speechless. He then walked over towards his younger brother. Nate was observing everything.

**Jason: ***softly* You could've just told me the truth, Alex. I wouldn't have been mad if you said no. That's the reason why I pushed you so hard. So you could be more than just good. It's kinda funny. I wanted you to be better than…than me. From now on, I want you to be honest with me, okay? No matter what I think, tell the truth.

Alexander nodded.

**Alexander: **Okay.

Jason turned around in Nate's direction.

**Jason: ***smiling* If you're going to beat me, then do it.

**Nate: ***smiles* Okay. My turn. *draws* There's a little problem. My Airknight Parshath apparently isn't stronger than your monster. But that's going to change once I activate the Equip Spell Card Elf's Light. This card will raise the attack points of one of my fairies by 400 and lower its defense by 200. (ATK:2400+400=2800/DEF:1400-200=1200) Then, I'll summon Freya, Spirit of Victory (Level 1 ATK:100/DEF:100) in defense mode. My Freya gives all Fairy-Type monsters on the field an extra 400 attack and defense points. (ATK:2800+400=3200/DEF:1200+400=1600) (ATK:100+400=500/DEF:100+400=500) It's over. My Airknight Parshath will now attack your Evolzar Laggia.

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field and thrusted its sword into the green pterodactyl's stomach. The pterodactyl screeched before being shattered into pieces. Jason lost the last 300 of his Life Points. (Jason:0/Nate:3800)

The holographic image of the half elf, half horse creature vanished, along with the girl with lavender colored hair and red pom poms . Jason and Nate's Duel Disks then died down. Everyone began applauding and cheering for Nate's victory.

**Jason: **It looks like I lost.

**Alexander: ***smiling* I still think you're pretty cool, big brother.

**Jason: ***smiling back* Thanks. We should get outta here.

Jason and Alexander then began walking away through the crowd. While walking, the two brothers began talking.

**Jason: **So, what is it you really wanna do?

**Alexander: **I wanna get into school. I wanna do more in life.

**Jason: **I never knew someone so small, and young could already be thinking about what he wants outta life.

**Alexander: **Well, I'm not your average young kid.

The two then share a laugh. Meanwhile, Nate is surrounded by quite a bit of people asking for autographs, and others asking for tips on dueling.

**Guy #1: **Wow, you dueled like a pro! Can you teach me how to duel like that? I don't duel very well!

**Girl #1: **Well, then maybe you should go to a dueling school or something! I'm sure he has better things to do than teach someone how to duel, like give autographs! Do you mind signing this picture I have of you? Here's a pen!

**Girl #2: **Get lost! He's not interested!

**Girl #1: **Wait your turn!

**Guy #2: **Forget these girls! Hey, man! You wanna hang out sometime and duel?

Nate was just standing there, uncomfortable, looking around at how many people were surrounding him. He knew he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Later that day, Nate was finally able to get home. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black shorts. He had just layed down in bed. He then set his alarm clock so he could wake up in the morning.

**Nate: ***thinking. _Hopefully, those two brothers worked everything out. I can't believe how Jason was acting earlier. Now that I think about it, there's more to life than just dueling. Sure, it's great and all but…I should probably focus on what I wanna do in life.*_

Nate then yawned.

**Nate: ***thinking. _I'll sleep on it.*_

After turning off his light, Nate then layed down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unbelievable Truth

It was a brand new day and Nate was at work. It was a busy day. There were a lot of people coming into the store, buying games and movies. There was only an hour left before closing time. For some reason today, all Nate could think about what his two duels with Anarra and Jacob. While Nate had an opportunity to rest, he sat there and began to think on that day.

**Nate: ***thinking. _What was up with those two? They just showed up, dueled me and then took off. And that Jacob character said that I'm part of something greater than I could ever imagine. I have no idea what that meant._*

It was now closing time. Nate closed up the store, and went back to his car. Out of his peripherals, he noticed two people walking up to him. The two people looked very familiar to him.

**Nate: **Well, if it isn't you two.

**Jacob: **Hello again, Nate.

**Nate: **What do you two want this time? I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood for more duels.

**Jacob: **They won't be necessary for today. We would like you to come with us.

**Nate: **Why?

**Jacob: **You had questions for us. They're going to be answered.

**Nate: **Good!

**Jacob: **Come with us.

Both Jacob and Anarra began walking in the opposite direction.

**Nate: **Why can't you just answer my questions right here?

The two kept walking, without saying a word.

**Nate: **Did you hear me?

Like before, the two kept walking.

**Nate: ***thinking* _Oh, come on. I am so not in the mood for this._

Nate starts to get in his car and go home, but he just couldn't let go of what Jacob told him days ago. He just had to know what was going on. He ended up following them. Once he was behind them, he began talking.

**Nate: **So, where are we going?

**Jacob: **We're going to see someone. Someone who will be able to tell you everything you need to know.

**Nate: **Who are they?

**Jacob: **You'll see once we get there.

**Nate: **Yeah, that was very helpful. Thank you.

**Anarra: **You ask a lot of questions.

**Nate: **Well, you guys aren't exactly what I like to call "informational".

After a half hour of walking, the trio then came to a big house. The house was white and blue.

**Jacob: **We're here. Follow us.

Nate followed. They then went inside the house. There was soft music playing. It sounded like opera. There were paintings along the walls. There were footsteps coming from upstairs. Nate had an uneasy feeling. A man came from upstairs. He looked to be in his early 40's. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was long and black.

**?: **You must be Nate Townsend. I'm Norman Wilkinson.

Norman and Nate exchange handshakes.

**Nate: **So, what am I doing here?

**Norman: **Please, have a seat.

Nate sat down in a chair that was right in front of him. Jacob and Anarra sat down on a couch. Norman leaned up against a wall, and folded up his arms.

**Norman: **The reason you are here is because what I have to tell you is very important.

**Nate: **Well, let's hear it.

**Norman:** I'm gonna give it to you straight. Without your help, our world will be in grave danger.

**Nate: **What are you talking about?

**Norman: **I know this may sound crazy, but there's an evil threatening to destroy mankind and take over our world.

**Nate**:…Is this some kinda joke?

**Norman: **I'm afraid this is no joke. We need your help in order to stop this evil. Will you help us?

Nate then got up from his chair, and began laughing.

**Nate: **If you think I'm going to sit here, and listen to a bunch of nonsense, then you are sorely mistaken. I'm outta here.

Nate proceeded to go back the way he came from and walk out of the door.

**Jacob: **This isn't a joke like Norman said.

**Anarra: **We're simply warning you.

**Norman: **I know this may sound hard to believe but it's not made up.

**Nate: **You know, I've heard a lot of crazy stuff in my day, but this takes the cake. An evil spirit threatening to take over our world?

**Norman: **You can believe us or not. Hopefully, it won't be too late. I have a feeling it won't be too long before the war begins. Us against them.

**Nate: **I think you mean, you three against them? I want nothing to do with your little fairy tale. Can I leave now?

**Norman: **If you wish to leave, then go ahead.

**Nate: **Good. *pointing at Anarra, and Jacob* I want you two to stay away from me. Understand?

They both nodded. Nate then walked out of the house, muttering things to himself.

**Norman: **Well, we warned him. Our job is done.

**Jacob: **You can't really blame him for how he's reacting, if you think about it. You can't just walk up to any random person and tell them something like this, and expect them to just believe. They'll have to find out for themselves somehow.

**Anarra: **We were barely able to fight off what was last of them last time. I can't believe new enemies are approaching.

**Norman: **If Nate was able to defeat you two, then he must be good. The quicker we can get his help, the better.

**Anarra: **Norman, didn't you say there were two more people that we were supposed to be looking for?

**Norman: **Yes, but I've yet to discover who they are.

Later, Nate was able to make it to his car, drive home, and walk in the front door.

**Nate: **Ugh…it's been a long day. It's time for me to rest.

Nate kicked off his shoes, and hung up his jacket. He then sat on the couch on turned on the TV. There was nothing on.

**Nate: **There's never anything on TV.

Unbeknownst to Nate, there was a dark figure standing on the outside of his house, looking in through the front window, watching him. A knock came to Nate's door. Nate got up to go answer the door, and Kimberley stood there.

**Nate: **Um…hi Kimberley. What's up?

**Kimberley: ***smiling* Nothing much. I just came by to see if maybe you wanted to hang out.

**Nate: **To be honest, I just got home from work and I'm kinda tired.

**Kimberley: **Oh okay. I guess I'll just come by another time. I didn't mean to bother you.

**Nate: **You can come in though.

**Kimberley: **Okay.

Kimberley then walked in the front door, and they both sat down.

**Kimberley: **So, you're watching a little TV?

**Nate: **Not really. There's nothing on.

Nate then turned off the TV.

**Kimberley: **I just had to get outta my house. My parents were driving me crazy.

**Nate: **Really? What about?

**Kimberley: **Ugh…parent stuff. Me getting home at a decent time. Things like that.

**Nate: **Well, they're your parents. They care about you.

**Kimberley: **I know. You know, there's something that I've always wanted to ask you.

**Nate: **What's that?

**Kimberley: **Don't take offense to it but, where are your parents? Are they ever around?

**Nate: **That's none of your business, okay?

**Kimberley: **Oh, okay. I'm sorry.

**Nate: **You come over here wanting to hang out, and bother me. And that's the first thing that pops in your mind? _Where are your parents_? It's nothing you should be concerned about!

Nate didn't like it when people asked about his parents.

**Kimberley: **I'm sorry!

**Nate: **Just leave.

Kimberley, sadder than ever, only said three little words.

**Kimberley: **Okay. I'll leave.

Kimberley only wanted to hang out with a guy she liked a lot, and the fact that he was upset with her crushed her. She left out of the front door. Nate closed the door behind her, and locked it. Nate then went into his room, and layed down. He eventually went to sleep. The time was 9:49.

When Nate woke back up, he looked around, and his surroundings were different. He was in a room, but it was nothing like his room. He was hiding behind something.

**Nate: ***thinking. _Where am I?*_

Nate left the room. Across from his room was another room. He heard strange noises coming from inside the room. The noises sounded like several people were in some sort of a struggle. He then cracked open the door a bit, but could barely see anything. He just saw shadows on the wall from the people that were inside. He heard groaning and duct tape, like someone was being taped up. After about a minute he no longer heard the duct tape, and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Without hesitation, Nate ran back into the room and hid in the same spot again. Nate could hear two guys talking.

**?: **Hey, Steve. Did you leave this door cracked like this?

**Steve: **No, why?

**?: **Are you sure?

**Steve: **Yes, I closed it all the way when we came in this room.

**?: **Someone else must be here then. Look around.

The two men began searching around the whole house. Nate stayed in the same spot that he was in, hoping that the two men wouldn't find him. His heart was pounding. After the five longest minutes went by, the two men decided to just give up.

**Steve: **Maybe whoever cracked that door left outside or something.

**?: **This isn't good. We need to leave this place quick. They know what we're doing and they might've called the police already.

The unknown character looked at another room. The door to that room was closed.

**?: **Hey, what about this room? Have you checked it?

**Steve: **No, you?

**?: **No.

The door was to the room Nate was in was opened. His heart began pounding even harder. The unknown character walked in slowly. The room seemed empty to him. Steve only stayed behind him at the threshold of the door to lookout for police or anyone else. The unknown man was still walking slowly in the room. He walked right by where Nate was hiding. Nate's heart was still pounding as he saw the tall man walk right pass him. He even had to keep his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming. Once the man got far enough from where Nate was hiding, he slipped pass the man, and made a run for it. Steve blocking the door, picked Nate up held him so he wouldn't go anywhere.

**Nate: **Let me go! Let me go!

Even though Nate was small, he put up a really good fight. He began punching Steve in the face and kicking him.

**Steve: **Aghh…will you quit hitting me? Stop it!

**Nate: **Let me go! Put me down! Help! Someone help!

The unknown man quickly ran into the kitchen and got a rag. He then pulled out a bottle of chloroform and put a little on the rag. He then went to help his partner Steve, and placed the rag over Nate's mouth and nose. Nate began to no longer fight, and yell. He then passed out.

Nate began to slowly wake up. His vision was blurry, and hearing was imperfect. After a few moments, he looked around and he was in another room. The room that he was in looked like a tornado came through and destroyed everything. He then noticed two people lying there with him. It was an older man and woman. They were groaning. They couldn't talk because there was duct tape over their mouths. Nate then noticed that he was tied up too and had duct tape over his mouth. He got his hearing back, and overheard a man talking on the phone.

**?: **Yeah, boss. We got three of them here. The man, the woman, and a child.

You could hear the man on the other side yelling into the unknown character's ear. Steve was also in the room with a tissue over his nose. Both men had their faces painted, to keep their identities hidden. After the man on the other line was done yelling, the unknown man got up to his feet from the bed he was sitting on.

**?: **Yeah, boss. We understand.

The man hung up the phone, and put the phone up on the inside of his black jacket.

**Steve: **What did he say?

**?: **He said to release the kid.

**Steve: **But why?

**?: **He said no kids.

**Steve: **No kids?

**?: **I agree with him. We can't kill a kid. That's immoral.

**Steve: **That kid broke my nose!

**?:** Look, just listen to me. We'll take care of the man and the woman, and we'll let the kid go. The fire will be more than enough to cover our tracks.

After those words, the man and the woman began screaming, but the duct tape muffled their screams. Nate then began noticing that there was a smell of gasoline on him.

**?: **And we have these disguises, so he doesn't know what we look like in case he tries to go to the authorities. Understand?

**Steve: ***softly* There can't be any witnesses. If we let this kid go, then we're eventually gonna get caught. Think about it. They're just gonna hunt us down like animals.

The unknown man began looking at the three, especially Nate.

**?: **You're right.

The man then took out a lighter from his pocket.

**?: **Let's go.

**Steve: **Hurry.

Steve then left out of the room. The strange man walked up to the man and began laughing.

**?: **This'll teach you not to mess with The Clan.

The man then walked to the threshold of the door, and lit the lighter. He then threw the lighter at the trio.

**Nate: ***thinking. _No! We're about to die!*_

Nate then began screaming NO as loud as he could, but it was muffled because of the duct tape.

Just seconds before the fire made contact with his body, Nate woke up, screaming.

**Nate: **Ahhhh!

He then looked around and noticed that he was still lying there in his bed, and realized that it was just a dream. He was sweaty and his head was hurting. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 10:19.

**Nate: **Thank goodness. It was just a dream.

Nate then got outta bed, and went to his kitchen to get a drink of water.

**?: **Bad dream?

Nate got a little freaked out from the strange voice that he heard. Nate saw a man sitting down on the couch. He was facing the opposite way so Nate couldn't see what he looked like. Nate walked towards the man, but kept his distance.

**Nate: **Umm…who are you? And how did you get in my house?

**?: ***chuckling* You can call me Prince.

The man stood up. The man was wearing a dark cloak with a hood. He turned around to face Nate. His face was covered by the hood. The only thing visible was the bottom half of his face.

**Nate: **What do you want?

**?: **You ask a lot of questions. I'm just here to duel you. That's all. So how about it?

**Nate: **You're out of your mind if you think I'm dueling you. It's late. Now leave.

**?: **And what if I were to say no?

**Nate: **Then I'd have to get physical.

**?: ***chuckling* I wouldn't encourage that.

Nate then charged for the man and swung his arm to give him a right hook. The man disappeared. Nate swung and missed.

**?: ***chuckling* You missed.

Nate looked around and didn't see the man. All he could hear was his voice. The man then reappeared in the kitchen.

**Nate: **How did you do that?

**?: **I'm full of surprises. Now how about that duel?

**Nate: **Well, since I can't fight you, I'm just going to call the police for breaking into my house.

**?: **Go ahead and call them. It'll be pointless. They'll never find me. And if you wanna get technical, I didn't exactly break in. I just kinda showed up, if you know what I mean.

**Nate: **It doesn't matter how you got here. You're not welcome in my home. Now leave.

**?: **I will, once we duel.

**Nate: **Is that the only way I'm getting rid of you?

**?: **Yes.

**Nate: **Fine.

Nate grabbed his Duel Disk and Deck which was right next to him.

**?: **_*_thinking_. Get ready, fool. This duel just may be your last.*_


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow Duel Part 1

Nate and the man decided to have their duel behind an abandoned building. No one was around to watch the duel. Nate turned his Duel Disk on, and put his Deck in its slot. The man with the dark cloak made a black Duel Disk appear on his left arm with a Deck inside.

**Nate: ***with a blank face* Nice magic trick.

**Prince: **I hope you're ready for this shadow duel!

**Nate: **Shadow duel? What is that?

**Prince: **You'll see!

**Nate: **Whatever!

**Both: **Let's duel!

**Prince: (LP 4000) **I'll make the first move. I draw. *draws* I'll start by summoning Stygian Security (Level 1 ATK:100/DEF:600) in defense mode. That's it for me.

**Nate: (LP 4000) ***draws* I'm activating the spell card Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, and then discard two. *draws three cards and discards two cards.* I'm discarding the monster Marie the Fallen One and the trap card Synthetic Seraphim. Next up is the effect of Hecatrice (Level 4 ATK:1500/DEF:1100) in my hand. I can discard this and add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to my hand from my Deck.

Nate takes his Deck out of its slot, and fans it out. He added the card to his hand and put his Deck back where it belonged.

**Nate: **Now, I'm going to activate it.

The field then changed. It looked like the two duelists were in some sort of church. There were statues, red curtains, flowers, and a throne behind Nate.

**Nate: **With my spell card in play, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster in my hand, if I control no monsters. The one that I'll summon is a favorite of mine. Airknight Parshath (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400). Airknight Parshath, attack his Stygian Security with Divine Slash!

The half elf, half horse creature galloped towards the smaller blue creature with bat wings, and cut it in half with its powerful sword. Prince lost 1300 Life Points.

**Prince: (LP 2700) **My monster was in defense mode. Why did I lose Life Points?

**Nate: ***smirking* You lost Life Points because my Airknight Parshath has the ability to inflict damage to you even though your monster was in defense mode. And thanks to my Airknight Parshath's other ability, I get to draw a card. *draws*

**Prince: **Piercing damage, eh? Not bad but since you destroyed my Stygian Security, I get to summon a Level 1 Fiend-Type monster from my Deck. I choose Dark Mimic LV1 (Level 1 ATK:100/DEF:1000).

**Nate: **I end my turn.

**Prince:** It's back to me. *draws* First off, since it's my Standby Phase, I can upgrade my Dark Mimic LV1 into Dark Mimic LV3 (Level 3 ATK:1000/DEF:1000). Then, I'll summon Stygian Street Patrol (Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1200) in attack mode. It may not be powerful than your monster, but I have an Equip Spell. It's called Sword of Dark Destruction which will increase my Stygian Street Patrol's power by 400. (ATK:1600+400=2000/DEF:1200-200=1000) Stygian Street Patrol, attack!

The fiend began revving up the engine on his motorcycle. He then rode his motorcycle straight for the elf/horse creature on Nate's field and slashed it in half. Nate lost 100 Life Points. Nate then began holding his chest.

**Nate: **What…what was that I felt just now?

Prince then began darkly chuckling.

**Prince: **Fool! I told you we were in a shadow duel. In here, all the damage we take is real.

**Nate: **Real damage? There's no way.

**Prince: **Really? Well, since you're not convinced, I guess I'll just have to enlighten you. Stygian Street Patrol's effect activates whenever it destroys a monster in battle. You take 100 points of damage multiplied by your monster's Level.

A dark aura surrounded Nate and began draining his Life Points. Nate began grunting from the pain, and lost 500 Life Points.

**Prince: **I'm not done yet. I still have my Dark Mimic LV3. Attack!

The treasure chest monster with eyes on Prince's field opened up, revealing hundreds of tiny pink tentacles. The tentacles struck Nate, making him grunt more from the pain.

**Prince: ***laughing* Are you convinced yet?

**Nate: (LP 2400) ***thinking: _No way. This…just can't be real! I'm actually feeling this! Was what those weirdo's were talking about be true?*_ How this is happening, I don't know but this just can't be real. It must be a dream or something. A really bad dream.

**Prince: **You wish it were a dream, but I'm afraid it's very real. You can back out of this duel if you want to, and I can just take your soul right now.

**Nate: ***thinking_: If this is real, then I can't give up or lose.*_ Tempting offer, but I don't give up.

**Prince: **I'm glad you were finally able to come out of that denial phase. Although, it won't help you. You're losing this duel. I'm placing two cards face down, and activating Mystical Space Typhoon, letting me select any spell or trap on the field, and destroy it. I'm destroying Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.

Strong winds began to brew on the field. The winds destroyed the church that they were in. The field changed back to the way it was before.

**Nate: ***thinking: _Just great.*_ Since you're ending your turn, I'll draw. *draws* It's my Standby Phase, so Marie the Fallen One gives me 200 Life Points. Now, I'm going to remove from play Hecatrice and Airknight Parshath in my Graveyard so I can summon Soul of Purity and Light (Level 6 ATK:2000/DEF:1800). Now, Soul of Purity and Light will attack and destroy your Dark Mimic LV3.

The transparent fairy on Nate's side of the field with wings threw a blast of golden energy at Prince's treasure chest monster. The monster shattered into pieces, and Prince shielded himself from the blast. He lost 1000 Life Points.

**Prince: (LP 1700) **Since you destroyed my Dark Mimic LV3, I can draw a card, but if it was summoned by the effect of Dark Mimic LV1, then I can draw two cards. *draws two cards*

**Nate: (LP 2600) **I'll end with a face down. Your move.

**Prince: ***draws* I activate my trap Call of the Haunted. I'll summon from my Graveyard Stygian Security. Now, I'm going to tune my Level one Stygian Security with my Level four Stygian Street Patrol to Synchro Summon Stygian Sergeants (Level 5 ATK:2200/DEF:1800). Stygian Sergeants, attack his little fairy.

The two headed fiend riding the motorcycle began revving up the engine, and rode towards the fairy at a fast pace.

**Nate: ***smirking* Not good enough. During your Battle Phase, all of your monsters lose 300 attack points because of her ability.

(ATK:2200-300=1900)

**Prince: ***chuckling* You think I didn't see that coming? I activate Dark Mist! This trap is a Normal Trap, but when activated, it becomes an equip card. A Dark monster equipped with this is unaffected by monster effects. Soul of Purity and Light can't harm him.

(ATK:1900+300=2200)

The two headed fiend ran the fairy down, and crushed her. Nate lost 200 Life Points. The two headed fiend then rode back to Prince's field.

**Prince: **My Stygian Sergeants has an ability that activates whenever it destroys a monster in battle. He gains 800 attack points and is able to attack again.

(ATK:2200+800=3000)

The two headed fiend then rode towards Nate at a fast pace, ready to run him down.

**Nate: (LP 2400)** I activate my spell card The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. I can now summon from my Deck Winged Kuriboh (Level 1 ATK:300/DEF:200) in defense mode.

The small brown fur ball with stubby hands and feet and wings got ran over in Nate's place.

**Nate: **Since Winged Kuriboh was destroyed in battle, any more Battle Damage I take this turn goes to zero.

**Prince: **I'll end with another face down.

**Nate: ***draws* My Marie the Fallen One grants me another 200 Life Points. I'll then summon Shield Warrior (Level 3 ATK:800/DEF:1600) in defense mode. I'll end with a face down.

**Prince: ***draws* Stygian Sergeants, attack!

**Nate: **I play my trap Negate Attack. This negates your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase right here.

**Prince: **Fine. I end my turn.

**Nate: **Then it's my turn again. I draw. *draws* I now gain another 200 Life Points. Now, I'm going to summon Marauding Captain (Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:400) in attack mode. Whenever he's called out, I can summon another monster from my hand. I choose the Tuner monster Buten (Level 1 ATK:200/DEF:300). Now, I'm going to tune my Level one Buten, Level three Shield Warrior and Level three Marauding Captain to Synchro Summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern (Level 7 ATK:2100/DEF:2000). My Ancient Sacred Wyvern now gains attack equal to the difference between our Life Points, since mine are higher. (ATK:2100+1100=3200) Now, attack with Eternal Awakening!

The long grey sea serpent built up powerful white energy in its mouth and fired it at the fiend on the motorcycle. The monster roared before exploding. Prince lost 1000 Life Points.

**Prince: (LP 700) **I reveal my trap The Grave of Enkindling! When one of my monsters in destroyed in battle, both of us get to summon a monster from our Graveyards in defense mode. I choose Stygian Sergeants.

**Nate: (LP 2800) **Well, I choose Winged Kuriboh. And since I have even more Life Points, Ancient Sacred Wyvern is now stronger. (ATK:3200+1000=4200) I end my turn.

**Prince: ***chuckling* It looks like I'm going to have fun with this duel after all.

**Nate: **I end my turn.

**Prince: **Good. Then it's my turn. I draw. *draws* I activate Polymerization. I'll use it to fuse my Crass Clown (Level 4 ATK:1350/DEF:1400) and Dream Clown (Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:900) to summon Bickuribox (Level 7 ATK:2300/DEF:2000). With Bickuribox on my field, I'll activate Demotion. A monster equipped with this loses two levels. (Level 7-2=5) Since I now have two Level five monsters on my field, I can build the Overlay Network. I'll send both Bickuribox and Stygian Sergeants to the Graveyard to summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (Rank 5 ATK:2600/DEF:1700).

**Nate: ***thinking: _An Xyz monster? This can't be good.*_

**Prince:** My Adreus will be the instrument of your destruction. By removing an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one of your face-up monsters. And my choice is obvious.

The fiend with dark hair, dark wings and the red knife took flight in the air. The fiend's knife grew ten times its size. The fiend then flew towards the large white, sea serpent creature, and slashed it in half.

**Nate**: My Ancient Sacred Wyvern's gone!

**Prince: **Now, it's time to take care of that little fur ball again. Attack with Dark Slice.

The fiend's knife grew ten times its size again. The fiend slashed the small fur ball creature, making it shatter into pieces.

**Prince:** I'll end with a face down.

**Nate: **I draw. *draws* I gain 200 more Life Points because of Marie the Fallen One again.*thinking: Mystic Wok. Nice.* I summon The Forgiving Maiden (Level 4 ATK:850/DEF:2000) in defense mode. Then, I'll end with a face down.

**Prince: **That's all? By removing my Stygian Street Patrol from play in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fiend-Type monster in my hand with 2000 or less attack points! I summon Byser Shock (Level 5 ATK:800/DEF:600)! Thanks to my monster's effect, whenever it's summoned every face down card return to their owner's hands.

**Nate: **Not if I activate it first! I activate Mystic Wok! I'll tribute my maiden. Then, either her attack or defense points get added to my Life Points. I choose defense points!

The maiden wearing the garments vanished into particles, and Nate's Life Points went up to 5000.

**Prince: **Hahaha! You're gonna need them because I'm going to attack you with my two monsters! Adreus, attack with Dark Slice!

Adreus' red knife grew again, and it flew towards Nate, and slashed him across his chest. The pain made Nate yell. He then held his chest.

**Nate: **Well, that didn't feel too good!

**Prince: **Now, Byser Shock will attack with Static Jolt!

The metal contraption on Prince's field charged up red electricity and sent it flying towards Nate. He was shocked by the electricity and fell on one knee.

**Prince: ***darkly chuckling* Yeah, that's right! Stay down on one knee like the pathetic duelist you are!

**Nate: (LP 1600) **You wish!

**Prince: **This duel will be over in a matter of minutes! Just give up now and I promise I'll make your defeat quick and painless!

**Nate: **So, you got a few good shots in! Big deal! It doesn't mean you've won the duel! And I never give up!

**Prince: **It's pointless to keep going on, fool! Soon you'll lose and you soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm!

**Dark Mist**

**Normal Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to that monster, that monster is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's monster.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shadow Duel Part 2

**Nate: ***thinking: _I only have one card in my hand; Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. She won't help me right now_.* It's my turn again. I draw and I get 200 more Life Points. *draws* I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards. *draws two cards* I summon Goblindbergh (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:0) in attack mode. When Golblindbergh is summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand and change Goblindbergh to defense mode. I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (Level 4 ATK:1100/DEF:1200). Now, I'm going to overlay these two and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4 ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

**Prince: **Not good enough! I reveal my trap Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points, that monster is destroyed and removed from play!

A large hole opened up in the ground under the white and gold armored warrior. The warrior tried to resist, but couldn't. After the warrior was sucked in, the hole vanished, leaving nothing behind.

**Prince: **Hahahaha! It looks like not even your best monsters are enough to stop me!

**Nate: (LP 1800) **Grr…*thinking: _I only have one card left in my hand. It's a very risky card, but I have to take a chance_.* I activate the spell card Pot of Fatality! Here's how this card works; I first take a spell, trap and a monster in my Graveyard and remove them from play. Then, I draw cards from my Deck until I'm holding six cards. I have to hold in my hand at least one spell, one trap, and one monster. If I do, I get to keep my entire hand. If I don't, I have to send my entire hand to the Graveyard.

**Prince: **Pretty risky, don'tcha think?

**Nate: **Well, "risky" is my middle name. I'd rather take a chance than to not take one. Now, let's see what we got here. *draws six cards*

**Prince:**…Well?

Nate turned his hand around, and verified the cards that were in his hand to Prince.

**Nate: **I'll reveal the monster that's in my hand. It's Nova Summoner. I'll then reveal a spell in my hand to be Monster Reborn, and I'll reveal one of my traps to you. It's Thunder of Ruler. I'm good.

**Prince: **Lucky!

**Nate: **I'll end with three face downs. Your move.

**Prince: **Fine! I draw. *draws*

**Nate: **I activate Thunder of Ruler. None of your monsters can declare an attack this turn.

**Prince: **Grr…fine! I switch Byser Shock to defense mode, and place a card face down.

**Nate:** I draw. *draws and gains 200 Life Points* I'm going to activate my Monster Reborn card. With it, I can revive a monster from either of our Graveyards. I summon Stygian Sergeants from your Graveyard.

**Prince: **What do you want with my monster?

**Nate: (LP 2000) **You'll see. I activate Miraculous Descent, summoning one of my removed from play Fairy-Type monsters. I choose Airknight Parshath. Now I'm going to overlay these two to summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis (Rank 5 ATK:2600/DEF:1700)!

**Prince: ***thinking: _Not him_!*

Tiras, Keeper of Genesis, and Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon stared each other down, ready to fight.

**Nate: **I'm going to engage battle between my Tiras and your Byser Shock! Attack with Light Piercing Sword!

The golden winged man with the broad sword and strong shield flew towards the metal creature. Prince activated a trap. Out of the trap card, chains shot out.

**Prince:** I'm always one step ahead! I activated Fiendish Chain just now! I target a monster on your field, and it can't attack. Plus, its abilities are negated.

**Nate: ***chuckling* Sorry, Prince but I'm ahead of you this time! I activate Xyz Veil! As long as this stays on the field, my Xyz monsters can't be targeted by your effects!

The chains struck a barrier that was protecting the golden winged man. The man swung his sword and destroyed the metal creature with ease.

**Nate: **I'll now invoke the power of Tiras! If he attacked or was attacked, I can destroy a card at the end of the Battle Phase! I choose the only card worth destroying! Your Adreus is no more!

The man then swung his sword, and created a gold bow of energy to target the fiend with wings on Prince's field. The fiend was destroyed, and shattered into millions of pieces.

**Prince: **Grr…You'll pay for that!

**Nate: **Sure I will. I'll end with two face downs. Now, during my End Phases, my Tiras loses an Overlay Unit. That only leaves him with one now.

**Prince: ***thinking:_I can't let him get the best of me! He's just a pathetic human! He's not worthy of such greatness! This duel will end with me being victorious_!* I draw. *draws* *darkly chuckles* You may've gotten rid of my Adreus, but here comes your true test! Since I have five or more Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon from my hand The Dark King (Level 8 ATK:2800/DEF:2800)!

The shadows that were surrounding the duel field began swirling together. Slowly they created an image that was hard to make out. It appeared to be a man wearing dark armor, dark clothing, and held a long double edged sword. His eyes were blood red.

**Prince: **HAHAHA! There's no way you're going to be my Dark King! He's invincible!

**Nate:** I'll take him down! All I need is the effect of my Tiras!

**Prince: **That's what you think! My Dark King will end you! Attack with Dark Depth Slash! Destroy his pathetic creature!

The dark armored man with dark clothing and the sword began gathering energy from the shadows, and stored it into his sword. He then ran towards the golden winged man. He slashed the man across the chest, but he wasn't destroyed.

**Prince: **Your monster was slain due to my King's attack!

**Nate: **Not necessarily! I removed the Shield Warrior in my grave from play! By doing so, I can prevent a monster from being destroyed in battle once!

**Prince: **You think your little tricks will save you? Well, they won't! My Dark King's effects now activate! First, the damage he inflicts gets doubled!

Nate's Life Points were brought down to 1600.

**Prince: **Then, I choose a Dark monster in my Graveyard and you take 200 points of damage multiplied by that monster's Level. I choose Bickuribox, meaning you lose an additional 1400 Life Points!

Dark energy began swirling around Nate. Nate yelled as his Life Points dropped. He fell to one knee again.

**Prince: **I enjoy watching you suffer! And as soon as you lose this duel, I'll enjoy watching the shadows take you away even more!

**Nate: (LP 200) **You're crazy!

**Prince: **Tell me something I don't know!

**Nate: **You may've been able to pull that off, but you're forgetting one thing!

**Prince: **Really? And what might that be?

**Nate: **That my Tiras is still around and that I can destroy your Dark King now with his effect!

The golden winged man swung his sword, sending out a bow of energy at the dark clothed man. There was an explosion that made Prince shield himself.

**Prince: **Grr…how dare you destroy my Dark King! *darkly chuckling* NOT! I told you my Dark King was invincible, fool! As long as I have Dark monsters in my Graveyard, he can't be destroyed!

The man in dark armor and clothing brushed off the dirt that came from the attack and remained unharmed.

**Nate: ***thinking: _That's not good! I've never faced an invincible monster before! I have to find some way to destroy that thing! I need the right card! It's now or never_!* I draw. *draws* *thinking: _Just what I needed! Okay, I'm starting to see how I can take this guy down_!* First, I gain 200 Life Points because of Marie the Fallen One! Now, I'm going to activate one of my traps! It's called Light of Destruction! I'll get to what it does later! I'll now activate the Continuous Trap Card Attribute Changer! Then, I'll activate Burial from a Different Dimension, returning three of my removed from play monsters to my Graveyard! I choose my only one! Shield Warrior!

**Prince: **What are you up to?

**Nate: (LP 400) **I'll show you. Thanks to Attribute Changer, I can discard the Nova Summoner in my hand to the Graveyard. Now, I can either change the attribute of all monsters on our fields or graveyards until the End Phase. I choose graveyards! *smirking* Your Dark King's effects only work if Dark monsters exist in your Graveyard!

**Prince: **You can't!

**Nate: **I can and I will! Now, watch as Tiras attacks with Light Piercing Sword!

The golden winged man flew towards the dark clothed man head on, and swung his sword at him. The dark clothed man stepped out of the way, and slashed the golden winged man with his own sword. The man cried out. So did Nate.

**Nate:** I've done everything I needed to do to defeat you! I'll now activate the effect of Tiras, destroying you Dark King!

**Prince: **No! You can't!

The golden armored man swung his sword, sending out another bow of gold energy. There was another explosion. This time, dark armored man with red eyes was destroyed, and nothing was left behind on Prince's field. The light from Tiras seemed to expel the darkness from the duel field, but not completely.

**Nate: (LP 200) **No matter how powerful the darkness is, the light will always triumph over it!

**Prince: **Don't get too full of yourself, mortal! On my next Standby Phase, I can revive my King! *maniacally laughs*

**Nate: **Too bad this duel ends here! Remember Light of Destruction? Well, I was able to choose a monster on both duelists' fields. I chose my Tiras and your Dark King. Light of Destruction will now inflict 1000 points of damage to both of us during my End Phase!

**Prince: **Have you gone mad? You're going to destroy us both!

**Nate: **Not me! I'm safe! I can't say the same for you! Since I still have _my_ monster on the field, my Life Points are safe from Light of Destruction's wrath!

The sky brightened and then two bolts of lightning came crashing. A barrier formed to protect Nate from the lightning bolt. The second lightning bolt struck Prince, making him yell out in agony as his Life Points dropped to zero. (Prince:0/Nate:200)

**Pot of Fatality**

**Normal Spell Card**

**Remove from play one spell, trap, and monster card from your Graveyard to activate this card. Draw cards from your Deck until you're holding six cards. There must be at least one spell, trap and monster card in your hand after drawing (reveal one of each card to your opponent). If not, discard your entire hand.**

**The Dark King (Level 8 ATK:2800/DEF:2800 Attribute:Dark Type:Fiend)**

**If there are 5 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard, this card can be Special Summoned (from your hand). If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. As long as there is a DARK monster(s) in your Graveyard, this card gains the following effects:**

**Any Battle Damage this card inflicts is doubled. **

**Whenever this card inflicts Battle Damage, while there is a DARK monster(s) in your Graveyard, target 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard, and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the Level of the targeted monster. **

**As long as there is a DARK monster(s) in your Graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed.**

**Attribute Changer**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**You can discard 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select and activate one of the following effects: **

**Change the attribute of all monsters on the field to the same attribute of the discarded monster, until the End Phase.**

**Change the attribute of all monsters in both player's Graveyards, until the End Phase.**

**Light of Destruction**

**Normal Trap Card**

**This card can only be activated while both players' Life Points are 1000 or less. When this card is activated, target one monster on your side of the field, and on your opponent's side of the field. During the End Phase, inflict 1000 points of damage to you and your opponent's Life Points. If the targeted monster(s) are still on the field after this card's activation, the damage is negated for that respective owner.**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Up

After the lightning was done striking Prince, both duelists Duel Disks died down. Prince dropped to his hands and knees. He was struck so hard by the lightning that his hood came off. The darkness that was surrounding the two began to clear out. Prince got back up to his feet, and began walking towards Nate, while his legs were wobbling.

**Prince: **I can't believe you just defeated me! You shouldn't have been able to defeat me!

**Nate: **Well, believe it! You lost! So, you know what that means!

Prince gasped as he felt the presence of something wicked. Nate couldn't help but feel it too.

**Nate: **What is that?

**Prince: **No! Give me another chance!

Nate stood in horror as he saw the shadows swiftly form a ten foot tall creature. The creature had no true form. It just stood tall. Prince turned around, and gasped as he saw the creature stare at him with its white eyes. The creature let out a horrific roar at Prince, showing its sharp teeth. Prince screamed, but couldn't move because he was in shock. The creature then dissipated back into shadows and went into Prince's body. Suddenly, his body vanished completely. The cloak that he was wearing dropped to the ground. Nate couldn't do anything but just stand there.

**Nate: ***thinking: _Whoa_! _That was crazy_!*

Later, around midnight, Nate made it back home. He was hurting from the pain, and decided to take a shower. After the shower, he laid down and went to sleep. Nate then woke up around 9:30. His body was still sore. His last duel and Kimberley were all he could think about.

**Nate: ***thinking: _I should go apologize to her_.*

Nate then decided to get dressed, and head to Kimberley's house in his car. After arriving to her house, Nate got out of the car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. A man came from the side of the house. He and Nate noticed each other. The man was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans with dirt on them, and brown gloves.

**Man: **Can I help you, Nate?

**Nate: **Yes. I'm here to see Kimberley.

**Man: **Well, she's not here. She's in school.

**Nate: **Oh, right! It's Friday. I completely forgot.

**Man: **It's okay.

**Nate: **If it's okay, can I just wait here for her.

**Man: **Yes, it's fine.

The man then walked up to the front door, and opened it. Nate walked in behind him, and sat down on the couch, waiting for Kimberley to get home. After about two hours of waiting, Kimberley finally came home. Nate got up from the couch when she came in.

**Kimberley:** I'm home, Dad.

Kimberley then noticed Nate. She didn't look too happy. She didn't look to mad either.

**Kimberley: **What do you want?

**Nate: **I wanted to talk to you.

**Kimberley: **Oh, so now you wanna talk? After kicking me out last night?

**Nate: **I'm sorry. Things got a little outta hand, and I came all the way here to just say sorry.

**Kimberley: **No, I'm sorry. If I had known that you were so sensitive about your parents, I wouldn't have asked.

**Nate: **It's a long story with my parents. But anyway, I still wanted to hang out with you if that's okay, since we didn't get to spend that much time with each other.

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _He wants to spend time with me_?*

Kimberley then began to blush.

**Kimberley: **I don't know. I have a lot of homework. I have a five page report and it's due on Monday. I gotta get started on that as quick as I can.

**Nate: ***smiling* You'll have plenty of time to finish that. I know. Let's have a duel.

**Kimberley: **A duel?

**Nate: **Yeah, you're a duelist, right?

**Kimberley: **Yeah, but I must warn you of something.

**Nate: **What's that?

**Kimberley: **The Deck that I created is unbeatable.

**Nate: **An unbeatable Deck? Never heard of that?

**Kimberley: **Would you like to duel against it?

**Nate: **Sure. This should be fun.

The duo then goes into the backyard of Kimberley's house. The backyard was big enough for them to have their duel. Kimberley's dad stood in the screen door and watched. Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, and drew their first five cards.

**Both:** Duel!

**Kimberley:** (LP 4000) I'll make the first move. I'll summon my Naturia Mantis (Level 4 ATK:1700/DEF:1500) in attack mode. Then, I'll place a card face down.

**Nate: (LP 4000) **I draw. *draws* thinking: _I don't know too much about this Naturia Deck so I'd better be careful_.* I summon Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:800) in defense mode.

**Kimberley: **Not so! I activate the effect of my Naturia Mantis! When you Normal Summon a monster, I can discard a Naturia monster from my hand and negate that summon. I'll discard my Naturia Cliff to negate your monster's summon.

The orange reef creature shattered into pieces.

**Nate: **Well, that's not good.

**Kimberley: ***smiling* You bet it isn't. I can stop your Normal Summons with just one card. Now, I'm going to activate the effect of Naturia Hydrangea (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:2000) in my hand. Whenever the effect of a Naturia monster is activated, I can summon this monster from my hand!

**Nate: ***thinking: _Crap_.* I'll just end with two face downs. Your move, Kimberley.

**Kimberley: **I draw. *draws* I'll Tribute my Hydrangea to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot (Level 5 ATK:2000/DEF:2000). Whenever I Tribute a Naturia monster to summon this little guy, as long as it stays out, you can't activate any spells or traps.

**Nate: **No way! No spells, traps or Normal Summons?

**Kimberley: **That's right! Now, I'll play my trap Royal Oppression! This stops all Special Summons! All that has to be paid is 800 Life Points!

**Nate: **Oh, come on! Now, I can't do anything!

**Kimberley: **I told you I had a strategy that would blow your mind!

**Nate: **Well, you weren't kidding! I've never heard of a strategy like that! Impressive!

**Kimberley: ***giggles, and blushes* Naturia Mantis, and Bamboo Shoot, attack!

The praying mantis on Kimberley's field slashed Nate across the chest, leaving his Life Points at 2300. Then, the small brown creature on her field shot out pellets of bamboo from its head at Nate, leaving his Life Points at 300.

**Kimberley: **One more attack, and I win!

**Nate: (LP 300) ***thinking: _Man, she isn't kidding around. That mantis and Royal Oppression on her field will stop all of my summons and because of her Bamboo Shoot, I can't play my spells or traps. I'm stuck_.*

**Kimberley: **I end my turn!

**Nate: **I draw. *draws* *smirks* Now, it's time I beat your unbeatable strategy!

**Kimberley: **How? You can't do anything.

**Nate: **It's true your strategy is strong, but if you haven't noticed, it only works on the cards that are on the field. There's nothing stopping my hand.

**Kimberley: **Huh?

**Nate: **I activate the effect of the monster I drew. It's a monster called Magical Pixie Dust (Level 1 ATK:0/DEF:0). By discarding this monster, and another Fairy-Type monster, I can destroy two cards on the field. *discards two cards* I choose Royal Oppression and your Naturia Mantis!

Dust then began circling the two chosen cards. In a matter of seconds, the two cards disintegrated.

**Nate: **Now, I'm going to summon Chaos-End Master (Level 3 ATK:1500/DEF:1000) in attack mode.

**Kimberley: **Attack mode? Don't you mean defense mode?

**Nate: **No.

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _He's up to something. He still can't play any spells or traps because of Bamboo Shoot_.* I draw. *draws* Bamboo Shoot will attack!

The small brown creature shot more pellets out of its head at the man across the field with angel wings.

**Nate: **I activate the effect of Honest (Level 4 ATK:1100/DEF:1900) in my hand. *discards Honest* By sending it to my grave, my Chaos-End Master's power will increase by 2000, equal to your monster's strength. (ATK:1500+2000=3500)

**Kimberley: **I should've known you were up to something!

The man with angel wings extended his arms forward and shot out a ball of white energy at the small brown creature. It then shattered into pieces.

**Nate: **Since Chaos-End Master destroyed a monster in battle, his effect activates. I can now summon a Level five or higher monster from my Deck with 1600 or fewer attack points. I choose Sphere of Chaos (Level 5 ATK:1600/DEF:0).

**Kimberley: (LP 2500) **Well, this isn't good. I have nothing now.

**Nate: ***smirking* And I have two monsters.

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _What do I do now? Oh, I know_.* I summon Naturia Stinkbug (Level 3 ATK:200/DEF:500) in defense mode.

**Nate: **I draw. *draws* I'm going to now tune my Chaos-End Master with my Sphere of Chaos in order to Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath (Level 8 ATK:2600/DEF:2100)! Even if your monsters are in defense mode, my Avenging Knight Parshath can still inflict the difference as damage to your Life Points. Attack now!

The bigger half elf, half horse creature with gold and blue armor galloped across the field, ready to smash the stinkbug.

**Kimberley: **My stinkbug has an ability. When a Naturia monster on my field is being attacked, I can stop that attack and end the Battle Phase. All I have to do is send my stinkbug to the Graveyard.

The stinkbug vanished into particles. The elf/horse man galloped back to Nate's field.

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _That was close. I would've lost a lot of Life Points.*_

**Nate: **I end with a face down. Your turn.

**Kimberley: ***draws* I activate Pot of Greed. *draws two more cards* I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Naturia Bamboo Shoot.

**Nate: **I activate my trap Magic Drain. When you activate a spell card, I can activate this. It'll negate the effect of your spell. However, you can negate my Magic Drain's effect by discarding another spell card from your hand.

**Kimberley: **Hmm. Fine. I'll discard the spell card Barkion's Bark. *discards* So, I'm free to summon Bamboo Shoot. Then, I'll summon Naturia Butterfly (Level 3 ATK:500/DEF:1200) to the field. I'll now play the spell card Star Changer. I can either increase or decrease the Level of a monster on the field by one, until the End Phase. I'll increase the Level of Naturia Butterfly by one. (Level 3+1=4) I'm going to now tune my butterfly with Bamboo Shoot to summon my pet, Naturia Leodrake (Level 9 ATK:3000/DEF:1800)!

**Nate: **He doesn't look too friendly.

**Kimberley: ***giggles*

Kimberley then started to pet the large lion on its head. Nate couldn't help but smile.

**Kimberley: **I'm glad we're having this duel. It gives me a chance to perk up on my dueling skills. It's also nice to just hang out with you for a change.

**Nate: **I understand. It's nice to hang with you too. *smiles*

**Kimberley: ***blushes* You still have two face down cards on your field. If my Leodrake is going down, then I want him to go down fighting. Now, my pet, attack with Takedown Pounce!

The large green lion ran towards the elf/horse man, and jumped in the air. Its razor sharp claws were ready to rip Nate's monster to shreds.

**Nate: **You're right. I have traps. I have one called Barrier Wave. When a Synchro monster on my field is attacked, I can Tribute it and your attacking monster gets switched to defense mode.

A gold barrier appeared in front of Avenging Knight Parshath, blocking Naturia Leodrake. Avenging Knight Parshath vanished into particles. Naturia Leodrake was forced back to Kimberley's field and laid down.

**Nate: **Oh, I almost forgot. Barrier Wave also inflicts damage to your score equal to your Leodrake's defense points.

The gold barrier sent out a beam of gold energy that struck Kimberley, causing her to lose 1800 Life Points.

**Kimberley: (LP 700) **I end my turn.

**Nate: **Then, it's my turn. I activate Call of the Haunted, summoning a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode. I choose Avenging Knight Parshath.

**Kimberley: ***smiles* I guess it's over.

**Nate: **Yes, it is. Whenever he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is still dealt. Attack with Mystical Divine Slash!

The huge half elf/horse creature galloped across the field. Its sword began glowing with a white aura. It swung its sword, easily cutting through Naturia Leodrake. It roared before exploding into millions of pieces. Kimberley lost 800 Life Points. (Kimberley:0/Nate:300)

Both duelists Duel Disks died down.

**Kimberley: **You're a good duelist, Nate!

**Nate: **Just a good duelist?

**Kimberley: **Okay, fine! You're a great duelist! Don't get a swelled head!

**Nate: ***laughs* I won't.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

**Nate: ***scratches the back of his head, and clears his throat* Well, let's do this again some time.

**Kimberley: **I would love that!

Meanwhile, a dark figure wearing a dark cloak was seen sitting at the head of table. There were five others sitting around the sides of the table. They were all in what appeared like a dark room. The only light was present in the room was from the chandelier on the ceiling. The one sitting at the head of the table began to speak.

**?: **Hmm. It looks like Prince has failed us. No worries. There's more of us. Soon, this world will be all ours!

**Magical Pixie Dust (Level 1, ATK:0/DEF:0, Attribute: Light, Type: Fairy)**

**During your Main Phase, you can discard this card, and another Fairy-Type monster in your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, target two cards on the field; destroy them. During the turn you activate this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase. While you control a Fairy-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Forgotten Friend

**Karashiiyume Anzentarumaru: Hey, I'm glad you love this series! Yes, I try to keep my description of the duels simple, yet gripping like you said. Describe it but don't describe it too much. Trust me. Look over it, and you'll know if it's too much lol. As far as the character you're making a profile for, send me a pm and give me what you got on that! Thanks! **

It was a brand new day. On this day, Nate and Kimberley decided to spend more time together. They were walking around the city. They stopped at a restaurant, and decided to get something to eat.

**Kimberley: **I've never been to this place before.

**Nate: **They have great food here. Whenever I come here, I always get the Chicken Alfredo. It's good.

**Kimberley: ***smiling* How would you know they have great food here if you only get the Chicken Alfredo?

**Nate: ***smiling* Hey, any place that makes good Chicken Alfredo like this place, has great food, period. Hehe. You gotta try it!

After about 15 minutes of talking and waiting, their food came. Kimberley decided to try the Chicken Alfredo at Nate's request. She took a bite of it.

**Kimberley: **Mmm! This is good!

**Nate: **I told you! I always loved coming to the place and pigging out after a long day of work back when I was still working for this plastic molding company.

**Kimberley: **Plastic molding to video/game store?

**Nate: **Haha. Yeah, I know. It's a weird transition. I worked too much when I worked for them. I barely had time for myself and they always wanted to work overtime. It was too much. So, I got another job and got fewer hours.

**Kimberley: **That's good. Everyone needs time for themselves.

**Nate: **Right. So, where do you work?

**Kimberley: **I work at a hair salon.

**Nate: **Not to sound sexist or anything, but isn't that what all women are doing nowadays? Hair?

**Kimberley: **I don't know about all women, but it makes good money.

**Nate: **Then, why don't you live on your own? Get out of your parents' house.

**Kimberley: **I could but my parents won't let me.

**Nate: **They can't stop you, you know? You're 19.

**Kimberley: **I know. They won't let me. If I leave, then my dad won't pay for my tuition to Inizan University. I wanna go back and become a nurse.

**Nate: **That's so manipulative. He doesn't seem like the kinda person that would do that.

**Kimberley: **I know. I guess everyone has a flip side. I have a messed up family, if you didn't already know. Hehe.

**Nate: **I'm just now finding out. Hehe. Everything will work out in the end. So, how's your Chicken Alfredo?

**Kimberley: **Good! I don't think I can eat another bite!

**Nate: **You barely touched it.

**Kimberley: **I know. I don't eat that much.

**Nate: **I love to eat! Ha. It's my favorite thing next to dueling.

**Kimberley: **I don't mean to sound sexist or anything, but you're a man. What man doesn't love to eat?

**Nate:** *smiling* Very funny.

After their dinner, the two exit the restaurant, and Nate notices a familiar face. The guy had long black hair, wore an expensive black suit, and shoes. They guy had just gotten out of a limousine.

**?: **Well, if it isn't Nate Townsend.

**Nate: **Maxwell Furlong.

The two stared each other down for a bit. Nate didn't look too happy to see Maxwell. Maxwell, on the other hand, had a sly smirk on his face. Kimberley didn't know what was going on, but could feel the tension between the two.

**Maxwell: **What are you doing here?

**Nate: **I should be asking the same thing. I thought I'd never see you again after I told you to stay outta my life. But I guess I was wrong.

**Maxwell: ***chuckling* I never figured you'd be the kinda person to hold a grudge against an old friend.

**Nate: **I don't have any grudge against you whatsoever. I forgive you for what you did, but I'll never forget it.

**Maxwell: ***smirking* So, this doesn't make us friends anymore? I thought we were best buds.

**Nate: **Yeah, _were_!

**Maxwell: **I heard that you were in the city, and I decided to come see if I could find you. You don't even wanna have a friendly duel?

**Nate: **Honestly, you're the last I wanna do anything with. On the other hand, it would be nice to mop the floor with you like I used to all the time when we _were_ friends.

**Maxwell: **Then, we'll have our duel. You pick the location.

**Nate: **Right here in the streets. So, everyone can see me embarrass you.

**Maxwell: **I hate to say this, but I'm afraid you're gonna be the one who loses.

Nate then pulled out a Duel Disk from a backpack he had with him. Maxwell retrieved one from the limousine that was still parked. They stepped out in the streets, blocking them off. The street that they were blocking was never too busy.

**Maxwell: **So, old friend, are you ready?

**Nate: **As ready as I'll ever be, old chum.

**Both: **Duel!

**Nate: (LP 4000) **I'll start this duel off by summoning Nova Summoner (Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:800) in attack mode. Then, I'll end with a face down. Your turn.

**Maxwell: (LP 4000) **My turn. I draw. *draws* I'm going to activate a field spell. It's called Dragon Ravine!

The field changed. The sky was sunny, the two were standing on giant mounds of rock, and there were dragons flying in the sky.

**Nate: **It seems both of us are still playing with the same old Decks.

**Maxwell: **I would say so. Once a turn, I can activate one of Dragon Ravine's effects! I'll activate the first one! I can discard a card from my hand to add a Level four or lower Dragunity monster from my Deck to my hand! I'll discard this and add Dragunity Legionnaire (Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:800) to my hand! *discards*

Maxwell then added the card to his hand.

**Maxwell: **Now, I'm going to summon Dragunity Legionnaire to the field. His ability activates whenever it's Normal Summoned, I can choose a Level three or below Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my grave and equip it to him. I choose Dragunity Aklys (Level 2 ATK:1000/DEF:800)!

A red lizard creature with wings and silver armor attached itself onto Dragunity Legionnaire's right arm.

**Maxwell: **Now, I'll activate the effect of Legionnaire! By sending a Dragunity monster in my Spell & Trap Card Zone to the grave, I can destroy a monster on your field that's face-up!

The red lizard creature with wings and silver armor detached itself and flew towards Nova Summoner, and shattered it into pieces.

**Maxwell: **Now, Aklys' effect gets activated! When it's sent to the grave while equipped to a monster, I can destroy another card on the field! I choose your face down!

The face down card on Nate's field shattered.

**Nate: ***thinking: _Well, there goes that_.*

**Maxwell:** Now that you're wide open, I think I'll have my Legionnaire attack you directly!

Dragunity Legionnaire flew towards Nate and gave him a right hook. Nate's Life Points dropped to 2800.

**Maxwell: **I've done enough for one turn. That's it for me.

**Nate: (LP 2800) **I draw. *draws* I'll summon to the field Marauding Captain (Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:400). With his effect, I can summon another monster from my hand. I choose Mataza the Zapper (Level 3 ATK:1300/DEF:800).

**Maxwell: **Two weak warriors.

**Nate: **That may be, but your Dragunity Legionnaire is still going down. Mataza the Zapper will attack with Swift Rush.

Mataza the Zapper swiftly ran across the field and slashed the bird man across the chest. Legionnaire shattered.

**Nate: **Mataza the Zapper can attack twice. So, here's another attack.

Mataza the Zapper pulled his sword back out, and then ran towards Maxwell with blinding speed. He then slashed him across the chest.

**Nate: **Now, my Marauding Captain will attack with Double Blade Strike.

After Mataza returned to Nate's field, Marauding Captain slashed Maxwell with both of his swords.

**Kimberley: **Wooo! You go, Nate!

Nate looked back at Kimberley and gave her a thumbs up.

**Maxwell: (LP 1400) **Impressive string of attacks, but I'm still standing!

**Nate: **I'll end my turn.

**Maxwell: **I draw! *draws* *thinking: _Nice! My favorite card_!*

Nate was noticing the way Maxwell was staring at the card he drew.

**Nate: ***thinking: _He drew it_.*

**Maxwell: **I'm discarding the Dragunity Phalanx (Level 2 ATK:500/DEF:1100) in my hand to add another Dragunity monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Dragunity Dux (Level 4 ATK:1500/DEF:1000)! But he won't stay in my hand for long because I'm summoning him in attack mode. Whenever he's summoned, I can choose a Level three or below Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my grave and equip it to him. I choose Dragunity Phalanx this time!

Dragunity Phalanx rose up from the Graveyard, and attached itself onto Dragunity Dux's back.

**Maxwell: **My Dragunity Phalanx can now be summoned as a monster since it's in my Spell & Trap Card Zone. Now, I'm going to tune my Level two Dragunity Phalanx with my Level four Dragunity Dux to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg (Level 6 ATK:2000/DEF:1100)! Attack his Marauding Captain now with Dragonic Sphere Blast! With the effect of Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg, I can remove a Winged Beast-Type monster in my grave from play and increase his points by the same amount! I choose Dragunity Legionnaire! (ATK:2000+1200=3200)

The purple dragon wearing silver armor fired a powerful blast of orange energy at Marauding Captain. The blast easily destroyed the warrior and shattered him into pieces. Nate's Life Points dropped from 2800 to 800.

**Maxwell: ***smirking* You're not beating me in this duel! I'll end with a face down.

**Nate: ***thinking: _A face down card. That has to be that card. Luckily for me, I'm prepared_.* You talk a big game, but you're dueling is mediocre.

**Maxwell: **Who's the one winning? That would be me!

Some girls from the audience started rooting for Maxwell.

**Fangirls: **Maxwell, we love you! You're so awesome!

Maxwell loved the attention and tossed a rose to the girls that he pulled out from his inside jacket pocket. The girls fought over who got the rose.

**Fangirl #1: **Hey, let go! It's mine!

**Fangirl #2: **Uhh...hello! He so threw it to me!

**Fangirl #3: **It belongs to me!

**Guy from crowd: **WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP!

**Fangirls: **YOU SHUT UP!

An anime teardrop appeared behind Nate and Kimberley's heads.

**Nate: (LP 800) ***thinking: _Oh, brother_!* Back to the duel! I draw! *draws* I'll sacrifice Mataza the Zapper to summon Airknight Parshath (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400)! Then, I'll activate the spell card Double Summon, allowing me to summon another monster from my hand as a Normal Summon! I choose Chaos-End Master (Level 3 ATK:1500/DEF:1000)! Now, I'll tune my Level three Chaos-End Master with my Level five Airknight Parshath to Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath (Level 8 ATK:2600/DEF:2100)!

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _That's the monster you used to beat me_.*

**Nate: **I hate to end this duel so quickly but my Avenging Knight Parshath is gonna end this duel for me! You see, I know the identity of your face down!

**Maxwell: **Is that so?

**Nate: **Yes, you and I both know that I do! I've seen you use it many times. You won't be using is this time because my Avenging Knight Parshath allows me to change the battle position of any monster I wish!

**Maxwell: **What?

Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg took up a defensive stance.

**Nate: **Since your beast is defending you, its effect or your face down won't do anything to me, even if it is activated! And my Avenging knight Parshath has an effect that allows me to inflict Piercing Damage! Attack now with Mystical Divine Slash!

Avenging Knight Parshath galloped across the field with its sword drawn. The sword glowed with a white aura. Avenging Knight Parshath swung its sword and thrusted it into the belly of the dragon. Maxwell's Dragunity Knight roared and shattered into pieces. Maxwell lost 1500 Life Points. (Maxwell:0/Nate:800)

Both duelists Duel Disks died down. The crowd began cheering for Nate's victory. Kimberley ran up to Nate and congratulated him.

**Kimberley: **You did it!

Maxwell then walked toward Nate, and congratulated him.

**Maxwell: **Well, I see you haven't lost your touch.

Nate didn't say anything to him.

**Maxwell: **Congratulations.

Maxwell then extended his arm for a handshake. Nate didn't accept it.

**Nate: **You got your duel. Now, get outta here.

**Maxwell: ***smirking* As you wish.

Maxwell then walked back to the restaurant that Nate and Kimberley were in earlier and got something to eat like he was going to do before he met up with Nate.

**Kimberley: **Wow. He must've done something to really make you angry.

**Nate: **You have no idea.

Later on that same day, Nate had just dropped off Kimberley at her house. They were still in the car and it just started to rain. There was a little thunder too.

**Kimberley: **If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?

**Nate:** If you don't mind, I would much rather not have this talk right now.

Kimberley could tell Nate really didn't wanna talk about it. Nate seemed a little more distracted than angry, like he was thinking.

**Kimberley: **Okay. I understand. At least you didn't yell at me again. Haha.

**Nate: ***smiling* Don't tempt me. Ha. But hey. At least we had fun, right?

**Kimberley: **Yeah, I had a blast! Well, I'm gonna go in now before my parents call me again.

**Nate: **Okay. See you later.

Kimberley got out of Nate's car, and went inside. Nate didn't drive off just yet. He sat there for a minute, thinking.

**Nate: **Whatever.

Nate then drove off in his car and went home.


	9. Chapter 9: A Psychic Duel

**Karashiiyume Anzentarumaru: About Kimberley having a rival for Nate's attention, sure! I wasn't sure if I wanted that at first, but why not? **

Nate and Kimberley decided to hang out another day. Their frequent hanging out was drawing them closer together as friends. The two were in Nate's house talking, and watching TV. They ordered pizza some time ago, and Kimberley had a couple of slices left on her plate. It looked like she only took a few bites of one piece. Nate had nothing on his plate. In fact, the two boxes of pizza were already empty.

**Kimberley: **Okay, I can't eat another bite.

**Nate: ***smirking* You only ate one slice, and half of that one.

**Kimberley: **I told you, I don't eat too much.

After about ten more minutes, Kimberley looked over towards Nate.

**Kimberley: ***thinking: _Come on. Just tell him how you feel_!*

She was stopped when she saw the look on his face. It looked like he had something on his mind.

**Kimberley: **What's wrong, Nate?

**Nate: **Nothing. I just have something on my mind. I'm thinking about going to see someone.

**Kimberley: **Can I come with?

**Nate: Sure. ***thinking: _I'll think I'll go pay Norman a visit_.*

The two got in Nate's car, and drove off.

**Kimberley: **Where are we going?

**Nate: **To see someone. Someone that I've been meaning to go see.

Nate drives by his job, and makes a right. He then stopped in front of a big white and blue house. The two got out of the car, and walked up to the house. Nate knocked and after a couple of minutes, the door opened. Norman was standing there.

**Norman: **Nate. What can I do for you?

**Nate: **We need to talk.

Norman then looked at Kimberley, who was standing right next to Nate.

**Norman: **Who's she?

**Nate: **My friend.

Norman took another look at Kimberley, and had a weird feeling about her.

**Norman: ***thinking: _Hmm_.* Come on in.

The two went in the house, and after walking in the long hallway, they sat down on the couch.

**Nate: **Where are the other two?

**Norman: **They have places of their own. They just come here every once in a while just to talk to me. So, how am I able to help you?

**Nate: **Well…

Nate then got up from his seat and pulled Norman into the kitchen.

**Nate: **Someone came after me.

**Norman: **What do you mean?

**Nate: **It was some man. His name was Prince. He challenged me to a duel. This wasn't like any other duel though. The damage was real.

**Norman: **Oh, my. I knew it. Tell me more. What happened?

**Nate: **Well, I remember defeating him in the duel and then…

**Norman: **What?

**Nate: **Something came for him. It took him away to who knows where. He said that if I lost, I would be trapped in the…Shadow Realm.

**Norman: **Well, it's a good thing that you won your duel. Like I said before, if we had your help, then it would make our job a lot easier.

**Nate: **Well, what would I have to do?

**Norman: **Join us.

**Nate: **Are there just four of us?

**Norman: **No. It's not clear, but I suspect that there are two more just like us.

**Nate: **Who and where are they?

**Norman: **I don't know, but it's important that we find them.

**Nate: **They could be anywhere.

**Norman: **Yes, they could. We'll talk about this later.

**Nate: **Why?

**Kimberley: **What are you two guy's talking about, Nate?

Nate got a little surprised. He didn't know Kimberley was behind him.

**Nate: **Um, nothing. Norman was just telling me about this rash, and asked how he could get rid of it.

**Norman: **Excuse me?

The trio then heard the front door open, and footsteps. They saw that it was Anarra, and Jacob.

**Jacob: **We're back Norman.

Jacob, and Anarra noticed Kimberley's unfamiliar face.

**Anarra: **Who are you?

**Kimberley: **Um…my name is Kimberley.

**Anarra: **I'm Anarra.

**Jacob: **And I'm Jacob.

**Anarra: **Nate. You said for all of us to stay away from you, and you're back why?

**Norman: **Anarra. Now is not the time.

**Anarra: **I apologize.

**Jacob: **So, what's going on here?

**Norman: **Nothing. How about a duel, Nate?

**Nate: **A duel? Sure.

The group then made their way to Norman's backyard for the duel. Jacob, Anarra, and Kimberley were on the sidelines.

**Anarra: **So, what exactly is going on here, umm…Kimberley?

**Kimberley: **Something about Norman's rash.

**Both: **Duel!

**Norman: (LP 4000) **thinking: _Let's see how good you really are_.* *draws* I'll go first. I'll start by summoning Pandaborg (Level 4 ATK:1700/DEF:1400) in attack mode. Then, I'll end my turn with a face down.

**Nate: (LP 4000) **I draw. *draws* I activate the spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. I'll use its effect to Special Summon from my hand Airknight Parshath (Level 5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400). Now, I'll have him attack your Pandaborg with Divine Slash!

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field with its sword drawn and slashed the mechanical bear in half. Sparks flew out of the mechanical bear. It then shattered into pieces.

**Norman: (LP 3800) **When Pandaborg is destroyed in battle, I can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Level four Psychic-Type monster from my Deck. I choose to summon Psychic Snail (Level 4 ATK:1900/DEF:1200).

**Nate: **I'll end with a face down.

**Norman: (LP 3000) **Before my turn begins, I'll activate my trap Life Absorbing Machine. Now, it's my turn. I draw. *draws* Life Absorbing Machine's effect now activates. I gain Life Points equal to the half of the Life Points I paid last turn.

Norman's Life Points increased to 3400.

**Norman: (LP 3400) **I activate the spell card Psi-Station. Every time I Normal Summon a Psychic-Type monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to give that Psychic-Type monster 300 additional attack points and one more Level. I summon Psychic Commander (Level 3 ATK:1400/DEF:800). I'll now pay those 500 Life Points to power up my Psychic Commander. (ATK:1400+300=1700) (Level 3+1=4) Now, I'll tune my Level four Psychic Commander with my Level four Psychic Snail to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (Level 8 ATK:2700/DEF:2300).

**Nate: ***thinking: _He's huge_!*

**Norman: (LP 2900) **My Thought Ruler Archfiend will now attack your Airknight Parshath with Psychic Blast!

Thought Ruler Archfiend opened up its mouth, revealing a black hazy mist. The mist shot out of its mouth, and devoured the elf/horse creature. Nate lost 800 Life Points.

Norman**: **My Life Points will now increase thanks to my monster's ability. I gain Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points.

Norman glowed with a white aura as his Life Points increased.

**Norman: (LP 4800) **I'll end with two more face downs.

**Nate: (LP 3200) **Here goes. *draws* *thinking: _Hmm. Another one of my favorite monsters. I know just how to summon you_.* It's been a while since I've done this but here it goes. I'm activating the effect of my spell to summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed (Level 1 ATK:100/DEF:100) in attack mode.

**Norman: **Why summon such a weak monster in attack mode with nothing to protect it?

**Nate: ***smirking* Because I'm activating the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon. If I Special Summon a monster to my field with 1500 or fewer attack points, I can summon every monster with the same name to my field from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. You can choose a monster on your field and do the same.

**Norman: **I only have one Thought Ruler Archfiend.

**Nate: **Well, I have two more Spirit of the Pot of Greed's. One in my hand, and another in my Deck.

Two more green and blue pots appeared from a flash of light. They both had green spirits in them with sinister grins on their faces.

**Nate: **Now, I'll activate Pot of Greed from my hand, allowing me to draw two new cards. *draws two cards* Since my Spirit of the Pot of Greed's are in play, I can draw an additional card since Pot of Greed was activated. *draws three cards* Next, I'll sacrifice my three monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning (Level 8 ATK:2800/DEF:1400)! Whenever this bad boy shows up by sacrificing three monsters, I can destroy every one of your monsters!

Gilford aimed its sword towards the sky. Lightning struck his sword. He then aimed it at Thought Ruler Archfiend. Lightning shot out of the sword, and struck the creature, making it explode into millions of pixels.

**Norman: **Impressive.

**Nate: **I still have his attack! Attack with Lightning Slash!

Gilford let out a battle cry, and ran towards Norman and slashed him across the chest with his mighty sword. Norman slid back a few feet, grunting.

**Nate: **Your move.

**Norman: (LP 2000) **I draw. *draws* First, since it's my Standby Phase, my Life Absorbing Machine increases my Life Points by 250. Then, I'll activate my Pot of Greed now. *draws two cards* I activate Premature Burial. After I pay 800 Life Points, I can summon a monster from my grave. I choose the one and only Thought Ruler Archfiend.

**Nate: **I'm not worried. He can't touch my Gilford.

**Norman: (LP 1450) **You're the last person I expected to misjudge your opponent. You're dealing with a Psychic Deck. Anything can happen. I activate Psychokinesis! I can only activate this when I have a Psychic monster on my field. I can destroy a card of yours. I choose your Gilford the Lightning!

A green blast shot out of the spell card image, and easily destroyed the warrior.

**Norman: **However, there is a side effect. After using Psychokinesis, I take 1000 points of damage, but it was well worth it for a direct attack! Attack with Psychic Blast!

Thought Ruler Archfiend shot out a powerful black hazy mist from its mouth. It struck Nate, making him grunt, and fall to one knee. His Life Points fell to 500.

**Jacob: **I would say these two are evenly matched.

**Anarra: **I agree.

**Kimberley: **Who do you guys think is going to win?

**Jacob: **We're not sure. It can be any one of them.

**Kimberley: **Nate will win! He's the best!

Nate finally got up to both of his feet, chuckling.

**Nate: (LP 500) **Nice shot! Anything else?

**Norman: (LP 450) **No. That's it.

**Nate: **Well, then it's my turn. *draws* I'll set a monster in defense mode. Your turn.

**Norman: **I draw. *draws* My Life Absorbing Machine now gives me 400 more Life Points.

**Nate: ***smirking* *thinking:_ Attack my face down monster. You know you want to. What you don't know is that it's my Marshmallon. When you attack it, you'll lose 1000 Life Points_.*

**Norman: (LP 850) **I activate the trap card Battle Teleportation. I choose a Psychic monster on my field and it can attack you directly this turn.

**Nate: **What?

**Norman: **Attack!

Thought Ruler Archfiend fired a blast of hazy mist at Nate, bypassing his face down monster.

**Nate: **I'm discarding Kuriboh (Level 1 ATK:300/DEF:200) from my hand. When I do, I won't take damage from this attack.

A brown furball creature with stubby arms and legs protected Nate from the attack. Nate was left unharmed.

**Anarra: **He used that same monster against me when we dueled.

**Norman: **At the end of my Battle Phase, Battle Teleportation will give control of my Thought Ruler Archfiend to you.

**Nate: **You sure you wanna do that?

**Norman: **He's not going over to your side. There is a way to get around that. I activate my trap Interdimensional Matter Transporter, allowing me to remove a monster on my field from play until the End Phase of this turn.

A weird metal machine appeared on the field, and sucked in Thought Ruler Archfiend. The machine then vanished.

**Norman: **Since he's removed from the field, I don't have to worry about Battle Teleportation's side effect.

**Nate: **Ha. Your Deck has a lot of side effects.

**Norman: **Well, by dueling with this Deck for a long time, I've learned how to balance it out. I'll end with a face down. Since it's my End Phase, my monster returns.

Thought Ruler Archfiend emerged from the machine, roaring.

**Nate: **Well, I guess it's my turn then. I draw. *draws* I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Sphere of Chaos (Level 5 ATK:1600/DEF:0). Whenever Sphere of Chaos is summoned, I can add a Level three monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Chaos-End Master (Level 3 ATK:1500/DEF:1000). Now, I'll activate Double Summon, summoning Chaos-End Master from my hand. I'll then tune these two together to summon Avenging Knight Parshath (Level 8 ATK:2600/DEF:2100)! With the effect of my monster, once a turn, I can change the battle position of a monster on your field. I choose your only monster.

Thought Ruler Archfiend landed on the ground, and covered itself up with its wings.

**Nate: **My Avenging Knight Parshath has more attack points than your monster has defense points. And when my monster attacks yours, you'll still lose Life Points even though your monster is defending you.

**Norman: ***thinking: _Piercing Damage_.*

**Nate: **Attack with Mystical Divine Slash!

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field with its sword out to its side. The sword glowed with a white aura. The elf/horse creature sliced Thought Ruler Archfiend in half with ease. The monster roared before exploding into pieces again.

**Norman: (LP 550) **Not bad at all. I activate my trap Psi-Curse.

A holographic image of Thought Ruler Archfiend outlined in green came flying out the trap card image. The image struck Avenging Knight Parshath with its giant claws, destroying it before Nate's very eyes.

**Nate: **What's going on?

**Norman: **When you destroy a Psychic monster on my field in battle, I can activate this trap card. The monster that destroyed my Psychic monster is destroyed and then you take damage to your Life Points equal to the Level of my monster multiplied by 300.

The holographic card image roared at Nate. It then sent its giant claws flying towards Nate head on. Nate quickly pushed a button on his Duel Disk. A card flipped up.

**Jacob: **That card. He's had it face down on the field since his very first turn. What is it?

**Nate: **I activate the trap Barrel Behind the Door. Whenever I'd take damage from a trap, I can reverse the damage to you instead!

**Norman: ***gasps*

A red barrier protected Nate from the giant claws. The holographic image of the creature roared and was destroyed. The debris from the destroyed monster combined with the red barrier. A powerful blast of red and green energy was shot at Norman. It struck him, inflicting 2400 points of damage to his Life Points. Norman fell onto his back from the force of the blast. (Norman:0/Nate:500)

**Jacob: **Well, it looks like Nate was even skilled enough to beat Norman.

Norman got up to his feet. He then walked towards Nate.

**Norman: **Congratulations. I guess when Jacob and Anarra said you were a good duelist, they weren't kidding.

**Nate: **Thanks. Now that the duel is over, you can tell me what's going, just like you said you would.

**Norman: ***nods*


	10. Chapter 10: Playing With Fire Part 1

Norman, Nate, Kimberley, Jacob and Anarra were all sitting in Norman's house in the living room. Norman was leaning up against a wall. Jacob, Anarra and Kimberley were sitting on a couch, and Nate was sitting in a chair.

**Norman: **You see, we're all part of this group. We're the Forgotten Angels.

**Nate: **The Forgotten Angels?

**Norman: **Yes. You see, millennia ago, there was a great evil that was birthed into this world, and threatened to destroy it. Where this evil came from, I don't know. Somewhere in this world, that evil is still present. And it's our duty to stop it.

**Nate: **Wait a minute. If this was years ago, why hasn't this world been taken over already?

**Norman: **It wasn't strong enough. It needed power.

**Nate: **Where is it getting its power from?

**Norman: **It's getting its power from duel energy. Duel energy from our fallen comrades, and our opposing enemies. They're known as the Forgotten Demons.

**Nate: **Hmm. Makes sense. Angels and demons. Other comrades? So, there were more like us?

**Norman: ***nods* Plenty more. But in the midst of protecting this world, they've all been defeated. Now, only several of us and them remain. You've only gotten a taste of their power when you dueled Prince. There are more of them that we're going to have to face very soon.

**Nate: **I understand now why you guys need my help. We're part of a team.

**Norman: **Yes. We're strong but until we have your assistance, we'll never be fully ready to go up against them.

**Nate: **You mentioned that there are two others, right?

**Norman: **Yes.

**Nate: **We need to find them too.

**Norman: **I agree and I'm sure everyone else here would too.

Jacob and Anarra nodded. Kimberley had the slightest clue of what was going on.

**Kimberley: **I have no clue what you guys are talking about!

**Nate: **Um…why did you even want Kimberley to listen in on this discussion anyway? I thought this was private. Unless…

**Norman: **Unless…I think she may be one of us.

**Nate: **Are you sure? I'm not gonna let her get involved in this if she isn't.

**Norman: **If she isn't one of us, then neither you nor she will have to worry.

**Kimberley: **Worry about what?

**Norman: **The Forgotten Demons only come after us Forgotten Angels. Not innocent people.

**Nate: **So, if they do come after her, then…

Norman then held his head with his eyes closed.

**Nate: **Unacceptable. I won't let her get involved.

**Norman: **I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. They _will_ come after her, Nate. I didn't decide this. Fate did. Don't forget. We're all in this together. We will do whatever we can to hang help one another out if needed. So, will you join us?

**Nate: **Do I have much of a choice?

There was a brief silence in the room. The question was rhetorical, so no answer was required.

**Nate: ***sighs* I accept.

**Norman: **Wonderful.

**Anarra: **Looks like we have a newbie on board with us. Haha. Congratulations.

Anarra then gave Kimberley a light punch on the shoulder. Jacob laughed a bit himself.

**Kimberley: ***sarcastically: Oh, so now you two have personalities? Great.* I still don't know what's going on here. What are you guys talking about?

When everyone was finished talking, Nate and Kimberley left Norman's house. Nate could do nothing but ponder on the information he received from Norman. The two drove off in Nate's car.

**Jacob: **It's a good thing we got Nate on our side now. What now?

**Norman: **We remain vigilant.

Meanwhile, in the dark room where the mysterious hooded people were, one of them got up from the table.

**?: **I think I'm ready to go have a little fun! Hehehe!

**?: **So, who will it be, Movado?

**Movado: **I think I'll pay Anarra a visit!

The mysterious hooded man vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, Anarra was hurrying home. She had a car but loved to travel on foot just for the fun of it. Anarra finally walked up to her house and went inside.

**?: **Anarra, is that you?

**Anarra: ***sighs* Yes, mother.

Anarra then goes upstairs into her room and begins drawing on a pad with a pencil. She loved to draw. Anarra's door then opens, and a kid comes in, and starts jumping around on her bed, shouting.

**Anarra: **Hey, dork! Get off my bed!

**Kid: **Make me!

Anarra then gets up from the chair that she was sitting in and chases the kid around her room. The kid was too fast for her and outran her, laughing.

**Anarra: **Stay outta my room, twerp!

Anarra then shuts her door, and locks it. She then goes back to her chair and sits down.

**Anarra: **Now I can get some peace and quiet.

**Movado: **Not necessarily!

Anarra looked over and saw a strange man standing there wearing a dark cloak with the hood still on.

**Anarra: **I knew it was only a matter of time before another one of you showed up!

**Movado: ***chuckling* My name is Movado! I hope you're ready to duel!

**Anarra: **I hope you're ready to lose!

**Movado: **Losing isn't an option!

A dark Duel Disk appeared onto Movado's arm. Anarra strapped her Duel Disk on her arm and put the Deck in its slot.

**Anarra: **So, where do you wanna do this?

Movado chuckled lightly. The field slowly changed. The two looked like they were now in a barren wasteland. It was dark, and the wind was blowing.

**Anarra: **Let's get this over with!

**Both: **Duel!

**Anarra: (LP 4000) **Ladies' first. I draw. *draws* I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1200). Next, I'll play Magical Blast. You lose 200 Life Points for every Spellcaster on my field.

A green ball of energy shot out of the spell card image, and struck Movado.

**Anarra: **My mage's ability activates now. You lose an additional 400 Life Points since a Normal Spell Card was activated.

Rapid Fire Magician aimed one of its staves for Movado and shot out a spiral of flames. They struck him, and made him chuckle a little.

**Movado: (LP 3400) ***chuckling* That kinda tickled!

**Anarra: **We'll see about that later! I end my turn.

**Movado: **My turn now. I draw. *draws* I summon Raging Flame Sprite (Level 3 ATK:100/DEF:200) to the field in attack mode! My Raging Flame Sprite can attack you directly! Attack!

The small floating creature with the lit match released a fireball. It struck Anarra, but hardly fazed her.

**Movado: **That wasn't a lot, but just wait! Every time Raging Flame Sprite attacks you Life Points directly, he gains 1000 attack points! (ATK:100+1000=1100) I'll end my turn by placing three cards face down!

**Anarra: (LP 3900) **Back to me. *draws* Instead of conducting my Normal Draw Phase, I can add Magical Blast from my Graveyard to my hand. Now, I'll summon Magician's Valkyria (Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1800) to the field. I'm activating Magical Blast again. You lose 400 points of damage this time, plus 400 more because of Rapid-Fire Magician!

Another ball of green energy shot out of the spell card image, and struck Movado. Rapid-Fire Magician's staff fired another spiral of flames at Movado, making him grunt.

**Anarra: **There's the grunting I was looking for. I'll now have my Rapid-Fire Magician attack your Raging Flame Sprite.

**Movado: (LP 2600) **I activate my trap Firestarter!When you attack a Pyro-Type monster on my field, this trap will allow me to summon a Pyro Token (Level 1 ATK:0/DEF:0) to my field and force it to take the hit for my Raging Flame Sprite!

Emerging from the trap card image was a humanoid body made completely out of fire. A spiral of flames shot out of the mage's staff and targeted the Pyro Token.

**Movado: **I'll now reveal my other face down card Combustion! When a Pyro-Type monster on my field gets destroyed, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!

The flames struck the Pyro Token and destroyed it. Flames then shot out of Combustion's card image, and struck Anarra, leaving her Life Points at 3400.

**Movado: ***chuckling* I guess if you do play with fire, you're going to get burned! Hehe! Care to try that again?

**Anarra: (LP 3400) **I end my turn.

**Movado: **I thought so! I draw! *draws* I'll now have my Raging Flame Sprite attack your Life Points again!

Raging Flame Sprite sent another ball of fire towards Anarra. The fireball struck here, burning her more and making her grunt.

**Movado: **Since my monster attacked again, it gets stronger! (ATK:1100+1000=2100) I reveal my trap card Raging Wildfire! When a Level four or below Pyro-Type monster I have out attacks you, it can attack again this turn!

The monster fired another ball of fire at Anarra, burning her more, causing her to yell from the pain. Her clothes were burned, and there was smoke coming off her clothes.

(ATK:2100+1000=3100)

**Movado: ***cackling* One more direct attack and this duel is over, little girl!

Anarra could barely stand. She fell to one knee.

**Movado: **What's the matter? Can't stand a little heat?

**Anarra: (LP 200) ***breathing heavily* You're..not..winning..this..duel!

**Movado: **I beg to differ! Look at you! You can hardly stand!

**Anarra: **I'll be fine!

Meanwhile, while Nate and Kimberley were out, Nate couldn't help but feel a little troubled.

**Kimberley: **What's wrong now, Nate? You seem distracted.

**Nate: **I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is happening.

**Kimberley: **Bad? Like what?

**Nate: **I don't know. I can't explain it. *thinking: _What is this? What is this feeling I'm getting? I feel like someone I know is in danger_!*

At Norman's place, Norman was taking a break from painting a picture. He was getting the same feeling that Nate was getting, only Norman knew what it was.

**Norman: ***thinking: _Anarra, I can sense that you're in danger. Please be careful_.*

**Firestarter**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Activate only when a Pyro-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack. Special Summon 1 Pyro-Type (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK:0/DEF:0) to your side of the field, and it becomes the target of your opponent's attacking monster. As long as this card stays on the field, Special Summon 1 Pyro Token to your side of the field whenever a Pyro-Type monster monster on your side of the field is targeted for an attack. That Pyro Token then becomes the target for the attack.**

**Combustion**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**When a Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Raging Wildfire**

**Normal Trap Card**

**Select 1 Level 4 or below Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field. If the selected monster successfully attacks your opponent's monster(s) or Life Points directly, that monster can attack once again in a row.**

**Pyro Token**

**Token**

**Can only be summoned by the effect of Firestarter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Playing With Fire Part 2

**Karashiiyume Anzentarumaru: Yeah, Raging Flame Sprite can be a pretty powerful card. I like it, and I thought this combination of cards would be killer in this Deck! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the rating! Enjoy!**

Anarra struggled to draw a card from her Deck. She was badly burned.

**Movado: **Just give up!

**Anarra: **No! It's my turn! I draw! *draws* I play Night's End Sorcerer (Level 2 ATK:1300/DEF:400! Now, I'm going to activate Level Tuning, decreasing the Level of all monsters on my field by one!

**Anarra: **Since another Normal Spell Card was activated, Rapid-Fire Magician inflicts another 400 points of damage to you!

Rapid-Fire Magician aimed its staff at Movado and shot out a spiral of flames at him. The flames struck him and burned.

Night's End Sorcerer (Level 2-1=1) Magician's Valkyria (Level 4-1=3) Rapid-Fire Magician (Level 4-1=3)

**Anarra: **Then, I'll tune my Level one Night's End Sorcerer with my Level three Magician's Valkyria and Rapid-Fire Magician to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Level 7 ATK:400/DEF:1800) in defense mode! Since my Arcanite Magician was summoned, he gains two Spell Counters! Each one gives him 1000 attack points! (ATK:400+2000=2400) By removing one of his counters, I can destroy a card on the field! I'll remove one to destroy your trap Combustion! (ATK:2400-1000=1400)

Arcanite Magician aimed his staff for the trap card Combustion and launched a green ball of mystical energy. The ball of green energy destroyed the trap card.

**Anarra: **I'll then remove his last counter to destroy that pesky Raging Flame Sprite! (ATK:1400-1000=400)

Arcanite Magician aimed his staff for the Raging Flame Sprite and launched another green ball of mystical energy. The ball destroyed the creature, and an explosion ensued.

**Movado: (LP 2200) ***smirking* It looks like your mage's ability is all used up! Seems like a desperate move to me!

**Anarra: **I'm activating en equip spell. It's called Magician's Staff! I can only equip this onto a Spellcaster! That Spellcaster can't be destroyed by a non Spellcaster-Type monster! So, my mage will be sticking around for a while!

The staff that Arcanite Magician was holding was replaced by a black staff with a red tip. The tip glowed bright red.

**Anarra: **I'll end with a face down!

**Movado: **I draw! *draws* I'll discard Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (Level 6 ATK:2200/DEF:1700) from my hand to summon Pymera (Level 6 ATK:0/DEF:0)!

A strange creature appeared on the field. It had a tail, wolf-like legs, arms with sharp claws, and two heads. Its upper body looked like that of a man's, and its heads looked like gazelle heads. There was a fiery aura surrounding its body.

**Anarra: **That's a freaky looking creature!

**Movado: **Hehe! My Pymera can be Special Summoned by discarding a Level five or higher Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the grave! It's not staying here for long because by Tributing it, I can treat it as two sacrifices if I'm summoning a FIRE monster! I summon Infernal Flame Emperor (Level 9 ATK:2700/DEF:1600)!

**Anarra: **Oh, no!

**Movado: **Oh, yes! My Infernal Flame Emperor has a special ability! You see, when Tribute Summoned, I can remove from play up to five FIRE monsters in my Graveyard to destroy an equal number of spell or traps that you have! I'll remove Pymera and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon from play to destroy the two that you have!

Infernal Flame Emperor threw a ball of fire towards Anarra. The ball of fire split into two, and destroyed the staff Arcanite Magician was holding, and her face down card.

**Anarra: **The effect of my Magician's Staff now activates! Since it was destroyed and I have a Spellcaster on my field, I can draw a card! *draws*

**Movado: **It won't save your precious monster! Attack with Infernal Flames!

Infernal Flame Emperor shot out a large stream of fire towards Anarra's Arcanite Magician. The fire enveloped the mage, and vanquished it. Even though Anarra didn't lose any Life Points, the heat from the fire began draining her of her energy. She fell back to one knee.

**Movado: **Come on! Give me a challenge!

**Anarra: **Grrrr…

While Nate began taking Kimberley home for the night, he began feeling this awkward feeling again.

**Nate: ***thinking: _What is this feeling? I've been feeling it all night? Does this have anything to do with us being a part of this group? Are we connected_?*

**Kimberley: **Hey, Nate. Can I ask you something?

Kimberley broke Nate out of his thoughts.

**Nate: **Yes?

**Kimberley: **Have you ever had any strange feelings? Like something bad was happening?

**Nate: **Um, no. Why?

**Kimberley:** I don't know, but I'm having this awkward feeling. It may just be nothing.

Nate stared at Kimberley for a minute while they were waiting at stoplight. The light seemed like it stayed red for a long time. It finally turned green. Nate resumed driving.

**Nate: ***thinking: _No, it's something, Kimberley. Believe me_.*

Norman was still in his home, sitting there in the chair.

**Norman: **Be strong, Anarra.

Jacob was at his house as well. He was watching a show, with his girlfriend resting her head in his lap.

**Jacob: ***thinking: _I feel your pain, Anarra. Hang in there_.*

Back at the duel, Anarra was making her next draw.

**Anarra: **My turn! *draws* I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards! *draws two cards* Now, I'm going to activate Arcane Barrier! Every time a Spellcaster-Type monster on my field gets destroyed, this card gains a Spell Counter! I'll place a monster face down and another card face down! That's all I can do for now! I end my turn!

**Movado: **I draw! *draws* I summon Darkfire Soldier #1 (Level 4 ATK:1700/DEF:1150)! And he'll attack your face down monster!

Darkfire Soldier #1 attacked Anarra's face down monster. The monster flipped up. Darkfire Soldier struck the woman that was kneeling.

**Anarra: **You attacked my Magician of Faith (Level 1 ATK:300/DEF:400)! By flipping her up, I can add a spell card from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Pot of Greed!

Anarra's Graveyard glowed and then, the chosen card gets added to her hand. Afterwards, Magician of Faith shatters.

A green ball then began aimlessly swirling around the card.

**Anarra: **Since you destroyed a Spellcaster on my field, Arcane Barrier gains a Spell Counter!

**Movado: **Like it matters! You're wide open! Finish this!

**Anarra: **Not so fast! I activate Spellbinding Circle!

Infernal Flame Emperor became trapped in a green circle with a white symbol in the middle. Inside the green circle, there were smaller orange circles with yellow in them. Infernal Flame Emperor tried struggling to move, but couldn't.

**Movado: **What's this?

**Anarra: **It's Spellbinding Circle! The monster that becomes ensnared in this will no longer be able to attack or defend!

**Movado: **You're lucky!

**Anarra: **I draw! *draws* I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice more! *draws two cards* I'll set a monster face down!

**Movado: **You can't defend forever, little girl! *draws* I activate Burning Bush! This spell card will allow me to draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of Pyro-Type monsters I have on my field! *draws two cards* I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 (Level 4 ATK:1700/DEF:1100)! Then, I'll activate the spell card Burning Arrow!

An arrow engulfed in flames appeared in front of the spell card image.

**Movado: **If I have a Pyro-Type monster on my field, this spell card will let me destroy a spell or trap on your field! I choose your trap Spellbinding Circle!

The arrow launched and shot straight through the trap card image, releasing Infernal Flame Emperor.

**Anarra: ***thinking: _Great! Now, I'm facing three monsters_!

**Movado: **Darkfire Soldier #1, attack her monster!

Darkfire Soldier #1 attacked Anarra's face down monster. It flipped up, revealing it to be a man this time. Darkfire Soldier #1 sliced the man in half, and shattered him into pieces.

**Anarra: **You attacked my Apprentice Magician (Level 2 ATK:400/DEF:800)! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Level two or below Spellcaster from my Deck face down!

Anarra chooses a card from her Deck and sets it onto the field.

**Anarra: **My Arcane Barrier now gains another counter!

Another green ball began aimlessly swirling around the card.

**Movado: **Darkfire Soldier #2, it's your turn! Attack!

Darkfire Soldier #2 attacked the face down monster. It was another Apprentice Magician. Darkfire Soldier #2 sliced the man in half with both of its flaming swords.

**Anarra: **I now get to summon another monster!

Anarra searched through her Deck and found the desired card. She then set it onto her field. Another green ball began aimlessly swirling around the spell card image.

**Movado: **This is getting really aggravating! Infernal Flame Emperor, attack with Infernal Flames!

Infernal Flame Emperor attacked her face down monster with a huge stream of flames. The flames engulfed the monster completely.

**Anarra: **You destroyed my final Apprentice Magician! I get to summon another monster to the field face down!

Anarra took her Deck out of its slot, and searched for a new card to Set.

**Anarra: ***thinking: _All of my Apprentice Magician's are gone. I'm going to have to summon something good. Hmm…this should do the trick_!* I'll place this monster face down!

A fourth green ball began aimlessly swirling around the card.

**Movado: **I end my turn!

**Anarra: **Good! My turn now! *draws* You wanted a challenge! You're now going to get one! I'm flipping up Old Vindictive Magician (Level 2 ATK:450/DEF:600)! You see, he's not really big on company! Since he's flipped up, I get to destroy a monster you control! I choose your Infernal Flame Emperor!

Old Vindictive Magician aimed his staff for Infernal Flame Emperor and launched a purple ball of energy towards him. The ball easily destroyed him, and shattered him into pieces.

**Movado: **How dare you?

**Anarra: **Easy! Because I'm daring! That's not all! By sending my Arcane Barrier to the grave along with another Spellcaster, I can draw cards equal to the number of Spell Counters that were on Arcane Barrier!

The spell card and Old Vindictive Magician both vanished into green particles.

**Anarra: **That's four cards for me! *draws four cards* I summon a second Magician's Valkyria! Then, I'll activate Magical Dimension! All I have to do is send a Spellcaster on my field to the grave, and then I'll be able to summon a Spellcaster from my hand, no matter how powerful it happens to be! I'm trading in my Magician's Valkyria to summon Dark Magician (Level 7 ATK:2500/DEF:2100)!

A huge glass box appeared on the field. Inside of it was a gold sarcophagus. Magician's Valkyria jumped inside the sarcophagus. The lid closed. After a few seconds, the lid opened back up, revealing Dark Magician, ready to fight.

**Movado: **This isn't good!

**Anarra: **You bet it isn't! Especially since my Magical Dimension can also destroy one of your monsters! I choose your Darkfire Soldier #2!

On the lid of the sarcophagus was a red emblem. The emblem glowed bright red, and shot out a small, but powerful beam of light, destroying the monster in robes.

**Movado: **I still have Firestarter! You can't harm me!

**Anarra: ***smirking* Yeah, I'm gonna take care of that right now! I activate Remove Trap! I can now destroy a face-up trap on your field!

The holographic image of Firestarter shattered into pieces.

**Anarra: **Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician leapt into the air, and fired a ball of powerful purple and black energy at Darkfire Soldier #1, destroying him. The explosion caused Movado to slide back a few feet as his Life Points dropped.

**Anarra: **Take that!

**Movado: (LP 1400) ***darkly chuckling* Silly girl! You thought by taking out all of my monsters, you'd be hurting me but you really just hurt yourself! You see, by destroying exactly three Pyro-Type monsters in one turn, I can summon my strongest monster! Feast your eyes on my Inferno Dragon (Level 8 ATK:?/DEF:?)!

A huge column of flames shot out from the ground with no warning. A creature emerged from the column of fire. This monster had the image of a dragon. It had a huge wingspan. It let out a roared as it made its presence known. The dragon was made completely out of fire. Since the duel was real, Anarra could feel the heat coming from the monster.

**Movado: **My Inferno Dragon receives 2000 attack and defense points for every Pyro-Type monster in my Graveyard! I have four! (ATK:8000/DEF:8000)

**Anarra: **It's too powerful!

**Movado: **You got that right! Your pathetic mage won't be able to save you from its wrath!

**Anarra: **Let's see how your dragon likes three face down cards! I end my turn!

**Movado: **I draw! *draws* First, I have to remove a Pyro-Type monster in my grave from play to keep my beast! I choose Darkfire Soldier #1!

Movado removes the monster in his Graveyard from play. (ATK:6000/DEF:6000)

**Movado: **I'll now activate the spell card Treacherous Burning Arrow! I can now select a face down card on your field! I'll choose the one in the middle! Now, I have to call either a spell or trap! If I'm right, then you're card gets destroyed, and you get hit with 800 points of damage! If I'm wrong, then you card remains on the field, and I lose 800 points instead! I'll say it's a trap!

**Anarra: **Before anything happens, I'm activating my trap Aegis of Gaia! This trap will increase my Life Points by 3000!

Anarra glowed with a bright green aura as her Life Poins increased drastically to 3200. Afterwards, the chosen card turned over, revealing it to be Magic Cylinder. A burning arrow shot out of the spell card image, and shot through the card, shattering it into pieces.

**Movado: **Since I was right, 800 of your Life Points get burned up!

Anarra grunted as her Life Points fell to 2400.

**Movado: **I still have my dragon! Once a turn, I can choose a Pyro-Type monster in my Graveyard, and inflict damage to you equal to that monster's Level multiplied by 200! I choose Infernal Flame Emperor!

The dragon shot out a ball of flames towards Anarra. Once the ball of fire struck her, she was engulfed in flames, and burned severely. She yelled as her Life Points dropped.

**Movado: **Now, Inferno Dragon, attack with Strident Blaze! Destroy her mage, and end this duel!

The fire dragon on Movado's field fired another ball of fire towards Anarra's Dark Magician.

**Anarra: **I play my trap Magician's Bond! I choose a Spellcaster on my field, and it gains attack points equal to the number of Spellcaster-Type monsters in my Graveyard multiplied by 300! I have Rapid-Fire Magician, Night's End Sorcerer, two Magician's Valkyria's, three Apprentice Magician's, Old Vindictive Magician, Arcanite Magician, and Magician of Faith! That makes 3000! (ATK:2500+3000=5500)

**Movado: ***chuckling* My Inferno Dragon is still stronger!

The fireball struck the mage, and destroyed him. Anarra's Life Points dropped even more from the attack. Anarra could barely stand.

**Anarra: (LP 100) ***thinking: _I have to keep fighting! I can't give up_!*

**Movado: **Well, it looks like it's back to the way it started! Me having the upper hand in this duel! You have no cards left in your hand, or on the field, except for Aegis of Gaia! If that gets destroyed, you'll lose 3000 Life Points! Let's face it! You're not cut out for this! Why don't you just do yourself a favor and give up?

In other dimension, the five hooded strangers were watching the duel between Movado, and Anarra.

**?: **I must say, Movado is really making this girl suffer!

The person who just happened to be talking was a female. The rest of them were men. The hooded stranger at the head of the table began talking.

**?: **That's right! He's doing exactly what he should be doing! We show no mercy!

**Anarra: **The reason why I'm not giving up is because I swore to never give up! I've faced plenty of you guys! You all try to play head games with us, and break us! Well, you're not breaking me!

**Movado: **Well, if you don't wanna lose, you'll need a miracle draw on your next turn!

**Anarra: ***thinking: _He's right! It all comes down to this_!* Here goes everything! I draw! *draws*

Anarra takes a look at the card, and places it into her Spell & Trap Card Zone.

**Anarra: **That's it.

**Movado: **So, you're relying on a face down to save you?

**Anarra: **On your next turn, only one of us will remain standing. Why don't we find out?

**Movado: **Yeah, let's do that! I draw! *draws* First, I have to remove a Pyro-Type monster in my Graveyard from play! I choose Darkfire Soldier #2!

Movado removed from play the monster in his grave. (ATK:4000/DEF:4000)

**Movado: **Now, it's time for the shadows to swallow you up! I choose my Infernal Flame Emperor! My dragon can now inflict another 1800 points of damage to your Life Points!

The fire dragon fired another ball of fire for Anarra head on.

**Anarra: **I activate my trap Magical Explosion!

**Movado: **What?

**Anarra: **I can only activate this trap if I have no cards in my hand! You now take 200 points of damage to your Life Points equal to the number of spell cards in my Graveyard! I have Magical Blast, Level Tuning, Magician's Staff, Pot of Greed, Arcane Barrier, Magical Dimension, and Remove Trap! You take 1400 points of damage!

**Movado: **That's all the Life Points I have left!

A huge beam of green energy shot out from the trap card image, and headed straight for Movado. Movado was struck by the blast, and was knocked off his feet. His Life Points fell from 1400 to 0. (Movado:0/Anarra:100)

**Pymera (Level 6, ATK:0/DEF:0, Type:Pyro, Attribute:FIRE)**

**You can Special Summon this card by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a FIRE monster.**

**Burning Bush**

**Normal Spell Card**

**Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field.**

**Burning Spear**

**Normal Spell Card**

**You can only activate this card if you control a Pyro-Type monster. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**Inferno Dragon (Level 8, ATK:?/DEF:?, Type:Pyro, Attribute:FIRE)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned when exactly 3 Pyro-Type monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. This card gains 2000 attack points for every Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard. During each of your Standby Phases, remove from play 1 Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard, or destroy this card. Once per turn, you can select a Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard, and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points multiplied by that monster's Level.**

**Treacherous Burning Arrow**

**Normal Spell Card**

**You can only activate this card if you control a Pyro-Type monster. Select 1 face down Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. Declare if it is a Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. If you were right, destroy the card and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. If you were wrong, the Spell or Trap Card remains on the field, and you take 800 points of damage.**

**Magician's Staff**

**Equip Spell Card**

**This card can only be equipped to a Spellcaster-Type monster. A monster equipped with card cannot be destroyed by a non Spellcaster-Type monster. If this card is destroyed while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, draw 1 card.**

**Magician's Bond**

**Normal Trap Card**

**Select 1 Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field. That monster gains 300 attack points for every Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fiends vs Zombies Part 1

**I'm very sorry for not uploading another chapter in 2 months! I fried my laptop by spilling water on it accidentally. I've had to come to the library and type out this chapter on the computer. But anyway here's chapter 12 after 2 months. Lol**

Movado then got up from being knocked on the ground from Anarra's last trap card.

**Anarra: **The duel is over! I won!

**Movado: **This can't be happening!

Shadows began surrounding the two duelists'. Anarra looked around to see what was going on. Movado then screamed as his body began fading away.

**Movado: **NOOO!

Movado's body then vanished completely. His cloak dropped to the ground, and blew away in the wind. After defeating Movado, Anarra then reappeared back into her room. She was badly injured. With the powers she possessed, she then healed herself. She wasn't completely healed.

**Anarra: ***sighs* That was close!

Elsewhere, at Jacob's house, he was sitting there once again with his girlfriend, watching T.V on the couch. They were watching some kind of action movie.

**Melissa: **This movie isn't very interesting for an action movie.

**Jacob: **It's because you're a girl.

Melissa then looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

**Melissa: **What's that supposed to mean?

Jacob then smirked.

**Jacob: **You're a girl. It would make sense why you wouldn't enjoy this movie.

Melissa then got up from lying next to him, and put her shoes on.

**Jacob: **Where are you going?

**Melissa: **I'm going back to the store to pick out another movie. Perhaps a romantic movie.

Jacob didn't like romantic movies. He pretty much didn't like any movie Melissa was into.

**Jacob: **Don't even joke around.

Melissa then laughed.

**Jacob: **Why don't I just go instead?

**Melissa: **I told you already, Jacob. You don't have your license, and I don't trust you driving my car. While I'm out, you can finally fix that leaky faucet in the bathroom.

**Jacob: ***sarcastically* Really? I get to fix the faucet?

**Melissa: **Okay, Mr. Sarcasm. Hehe. I'll be back.

**Jacob: **Why don't we just call a plumber?

**Melissa: **Why pay a plumber when I have you?

**Jacob: **Because I'm too lazy.

**Melissa: **Hehe. Just fix it please.

**Jacob: ***sighs* Okay.

Melissa left the house, after getting her purse. Jacob then went into the closet to get a wrench. He then went into the bathroom. His attention went straight to the leaky faucet. He checked and made sure the water supply was off by turning the handles. He then got on his knees and laid under the sink and began loosening some bolts. Jacob then began hearing some noises like someone came in the house and closed the door.

**Jacob: **Melissa? Is that you? I'm in the bathroom.

He heard no response. He stayed still for a bit to see if he could hear anything. He heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and got back to work. Again he heard noises. This time, it was footsteps. He then quickly got up, and gripped the wrench in his hand tightly.

**Jacob: **Who is that?

He then quickly ran out of the bathroom, ready to fight whatever he kept hearing.

**Melissa: **BOO!

Melissa's scare made Jacob jump. After scaring him, she laughed. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle a little.

**Jacob: **Why would you do that to me?

**Melissa: **I thought I'd be funny, and it was!

**Jacob: **I thought you were a robber or something. Ha.

**Melissa: **Okay. I'm leaving this time. I promise.

**Jacob: **Sure. Hehe.

Melissa left back out.

**Jacob: **I don't know what I'm gonna do with that girl.

After about five minutes. Jacob then finished fixing the leaky faucet. He turned the handles on to make sure the sink was working. He then turned the water supply off. There was no dripping.

**Jacob: **Yeah! I'm the man!

He then put the wrench back in the closet. Without warning, Jacob's surroundings changed. It was as if he was in another world. It was the same realm Anarra was in when she dueled Movado.

**Jacob: **What the-?

**?: **Welcome, Jacob!

Jacob turned around to see where the voice came from. There was a man wearing a dark cloak. The hood was hiding his face. He then removed the hood. He had wild, black hair, he skin was pale white, and he had a scar on the right side of his face.

**Jacob: **Hmm. I guess you're looking for a duel.

**?: **Of course I am. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kraus. Let's duel.

A dark Duel Disk appeared onto Kraus' arm. Jacob's Duel Disk and Deck appeared on his arm too.

**Jacob: (LP:4000) **I'll begin! I draw! *draws* I summon Regenerating Mummy (Level 4 ATK:1800/DEF:1500) in attack mode! That's it!

**Kraus: (LP:4000) **I draw! *draws* I summon Dark Jeroid (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:1500) in attack mode! When this monster is summoned, a monster on the field loses 800 attack points! I choose your mummy!

(ATK:1800-800=1000)

**Kraus: **Now that your monster's power has been taken down, I'll have my Dark Jeroid step in and finish him off!

Dark Jeroid shot out a stream of dark fluid from the cent of its body at the mummy on Jacob's field. The fluid covered the mummy's body, and melted it completely. Jacob lost 200 Life Points.

**Kraus: **I'll end with a face down!

**Jacob: (LP:3800) **Here goes! I draw! *draws* I summon the Pyramid Turtle (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:1400) I just drew! I'll now declare an attack! Since they both have 1200 attack points, they'll destroy each other!

**Kraus: **Sounds a little desperate just to get rid of my monster!

**Jacob: **Not quite! You see, when Pyramid Turtle gets destroyed in battle, I can summon a new monster from my Deck!

The Pyramid Turtle charged for Dark Jeroid. Dark Jeroid shot out its fluid at the turtle. Unfazed by the fluid, the turtle kept charging for Dark Jeroid and gave it a head butt. Both monsters shattered into pieces. Jacob then pulled out his Deck.

**Jacob: **Since my monster was destroyed, I can now summon Ryu Kokki (Level 6 ATK:2400/DEF:2000) and strike you down with a direct attack!

Ryu Kokki ran towards the mysterious cloaked man, and struck him with a powerful punch. The man yelled as he flew back a few feet.

Back at Jacob's house, his girlfriend had just come home, and was looking for him. She looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.

**Melissa: **Jacob! Are you here? I should check the basement.

Melissa then walked into the basement, and checked down there. The basement was nice and tidy. All she had to do was look around. She did so, but saw no one.

**Melissa: **Where could he be?

Melissa then took out her cell phone that was in her pocket, and called Jacob's phone. She heard his phone go off upstairs. Jacob's ringtone was familiar to her, so she immediately hung up the phone. She was now agitated, unaware of what was going on.

**Melissa: **Urgh. When I see him, I'm going to kill him!

Back at Jacob's duel, Kraus had just risen up, ready to get back to the duel.

**Kraus: (LP:1600) ***chuckles* Impressive, but not good enough! I draw! *draws* *thinks: Monster Reborn! This should be good!* I summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator (Level 3 ATK:1300/DEF:300)! Then, I'll activate the Monster Reborn spell card, resurrecting my Dark Jeroid!

**Jacob: **This can only mean one thing: a Synchro Summon!

**Kraus: **Since my monster was summoned again, your Ryu Kokki will now lose 800 points!

(ATK:2400-800=1600)

**Kraus: **Now, I'm going to give my Dark Jeroid a tune up! I'll tune my Dark Resonator with him in order to summon Chaos King Archfiend (Level 7 ATK:2600/DEF:2600)!

**Jacob: ***thinking: Hmm…I've never heard of this card!*

**Kraus: **My monster is going to be your undoing! Attack with Blood-Lust Massacre!

Chaos King Archfiend jumped in the air, and performed a somersault. As he was coming down, the archfiend struck Ryu Kokki with its flaming arm. Jacob grunted as his Life Points dropped to 2800.

**Kraus: **I'll end with a face down!

**Jacob: (LP:2800) **I draw! *draws* I summon a second Pyramid Turtle (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:1400) in defense mode! I'll now place a card face down to end my turn!

**Kraus: ***chuckles* Hiding behind your turtles, huh? Well, you can't hide forever! *draws* I summon Gil Garth (Level 4 ATK:1800/DEF:1200)! Strike down his turtle!

Gil Garth slashed the turtle in half with its sword. The turtle shattered into pieces.

**Jacob: **I now get to summon another Zombie-Type monster from my Deck with 2000 or fewer defense points! I summon my third Pyramid Turtle!

**Kraus: **Chaos King Archfiend, attack!

Obeying its master's command, Chaos King Archfiend, performed yet another somersault in the air. It then slashed the turtle in half with its flaming arm.

**Jacob: **Well, I'm out of Pyramid Turtles. So, I'll just summon Vampire Lord (Level 5 ATK:2000/DEF:1500)!

**Kraus: **Your move!

**Jacob: **I draw! *draws* I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards! Then, I'll activate my Monster Reborn, summoning back Ryu Kokki! Then, I'll equip him with Violet Crystal! This gives a Zombie-Type monster on my field 300 points! I choose Ryu Kokki! (ATK:2400+300=2700/DEF:2000+300=2300)

Ryu Kokki glowed with a purple aura as its strength rose.

**Jacob: **Vampire Lord, do me a favor, and destroy his Gil Garth!

The vampire on Jacob's field grinned sinisterly, and opened its cape, revealing a swarm of bats. The bats charged for Gil Garth, and destroyed him.

**Jacob: **Since my Vampire Lord took away some of your Life Points, a now get to declare a card type, and then you have to send the same type of card from your Deck to the grave! I declare a trap!

Kraus pulled out his Deck, and selected a trap, and discarded it, revealing it to be Fiend Comedian.

**Jacob: ***smirking* At this rate, your Deck will be empty in no time at all!

**Kraus: (LP:1400) **That's what you think because I activate my trap card Vengeful Soul! When you destroy a Fiend-Type monster on my field, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it! Zombies should stay in their grave!

Vampire Lord exploded into many pixels.

**Jacob: **I still have Ryu Kokki! Attack!

Ryu Kokki charged for Chaos King Archfiend and was about to strike it with its fist.

**Kraus: **I reveal my trap Chaos Barrier! If my Chaos King Archfiend is about to be destroyed in battle, I can equip it with this trap, and save it from being destroyed!

**Jacob: **I'm well aware of what that trap does! It won't save your Life Points!

Ryu Kokki struck the fiend. He wasn't destroyed because of the trap card, but Kraus still lost 100 Life Points.

**Kraus: (LP:1300) **Is that all?

**Jacob: **For right now, it is! I'll end with a face down card!

**Kraus: **I draw! *draws* Now, in order to keep Chaos Barrier equipped to my archfiend, I have to pay 500 Life Points! I'll gladly pay them to keep it around! I now summon Newdoria (Level 4 ATK:1200/DEF:800)! Attack his Ryu Kokki, and put him down once and for all!

**Jacob: **Your monster is weak!

**Kraus: (LP:800) **Oh, I should've told you! My Chaos King Archfiend can switch the attack and defense points of all monsters you have in play when he attacks!

(ATK:2300/DEF:2700)

**Jacob: **I activate Damage Diet! This trap halves all damage I take this turn!

Chaos King Archfiend executed another somersault in the air, and slashed Ryu Kokki in half.

**Kraus: **My Chaos Barrier trap will now hit you with damage equal to your destroyed monster's original attack points!

A purple ball of energy shot out of the trap card image at Jacob and struck him.

**Kraus: **I'm not done yet! Newdoria will now attack directly!

Newdoria struck Jacob with black fluid that shot out of its mouth. Jacob grunted as his Life Points dropped even more.

**Kraus: ***chuckles* You can't defeat me! I'm too powerful!

**Jacob: (LP:850) **I will defeat you! Just you wait!


End file.
